Fox's Sister
by mistakendragon815
Summary: Maye Uzamaki is Naruto's long lost sister with a kekkai genkai. Will the Copy Ninja of Konoha be the one to tame this shape-shifter? R&R...see more info inside. M for future chapters. KakashiOC pairing Not insync with manga.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**** Yes, I don't Naruto, but this storyline is mine.**

Name: Maye Uzamaki

Age: 23

Personality: I like to have fun most of the time, just like Naruto, but I can be serious. I'm are actually very quiet and have sly voice that always sounds like I'm up to something. You like Ramen too, as well as Sake (I get drunk after 2 bottles of it.)

Background: I was 8 when the 4th Hokage used my baby brother to be the Carrier for the Nail-tailed Demon fox, and was escorted quickly to the land of Waves to be protected and trained in secret by 3 ANBU black op guards. I achieved the rank of Jonin at age 15 and left the village hidden in the mist at age 16. I travelled around the nations for 7 years before finally returning to Konaha.

Special Abilities: Unlike Naruto, I have a Kekkai Genkai (Naruto's was taken over by the Demon Fox.) I have the ability to morph into any creature in the world. Also, I can draw Chakra out of any human or living creature around you when angered, sad or in desperate need of a boost.

**Please Read and Review all of my stories!**


	2. Returning

It was 6:15 in the morning and a small figure of me could be seen walking slowly and purposely up to the grand gates of Konoha and into the busy streets of the village hidden in the leaves. I pulled a small photograph from my pocket and studied it for a while. It was a picture of baby Naruto without his stripes. He was such a cute baby. I placed the picture back into my pocket and walked quickly towards the Hokage's office. I walked up a series of steps until halfway up the stairs, a young looking man with a long scar trailing across his nose bumped into me. "Oh, excuse me, miss…" he looked at me, searching my face to see if my name was written on it (it wasn't of course.)

"Oh, um…my-my name's Maye Uzamaki." I offered a shy hand but no other hand came to shake it.

The scarred man opened his mouth in shock and stuttered, "You-you're Naruto's sis-sis-sister?"

"Uh, yeah." I tilted my hat up, just like Naruto did with his head guard, and smiled widely. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

My hand got tired so I lowered it but the man suddenly took it and shook it warmly. "Un, my names Iruka. Here, let me take you to Lady Tsunade." He smiled bashfully and led me to the Hokage. We both walked along a wide deserted corridor before entering a silent room with an apparently sleeping woman on a desk. Iruka poked cautiously at the woman and asked, "uh, Lady Tsunade?"

The Hokage suddenly jumped up from her chair and shouted, "IRUKA, DON'T BARGE IN HERE WHEN I'M BUSY!" _This woman is the Hokage?_ I asked myself. "AND WHO HAVE YOU BROUGHT HERE?!"

"S-sorry, Lady Tsunade, but this girl is very important."

The Hokage rubbed her temples and sigh. "Fine. Your name?"

"Maye Uzamaki."

The Hokage suddenly looked interested. "Naruto's relative?" I nodded whilst the Hokage hummed thoughtfully. "His sister?" I nodded again. "Well you've come at the right time. Naruto has just been spotted entering our village about ten minutes ago."

Iruka brushed in front of me. "Really? He's come back after his two and a half year training with Jiraiya?"

There was a small but audible sigh outside of the Hokage's window as the Hokage nodded. I blinked once and walked over to the open window. "Huh? What the…?"

A masked silver-haired man was squatting comfortably outside of the Hokage's office reading _Come Come Paradise_. He lowered his book slightly and peered over at me. "Hi."

I smiled back sweetly and greeted him back. "Hello, I'm Maye Uzamaki…and you are?"

The ninja with the gravity-defying hair stood up and answered, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." He gave me a closed eye expression, which I assumed was his smile seeing how his mouth and nose were covered by a mask, and added, "So what brings you back to Konoha, Miss Uzamaki?"

I looked away and answered, "I guess I felt home sick. But it's good to be back. At least there isn't a Demon attacking the village.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and lowered his head to read his book, which was rude, but I understood why he did because I knew it was a good book, and sighed. "Lady Tsunade, when will Naruto be seeing you?"

"Soon, I hope."

And soon was 5minutes later. A blond haired boy and some other people burst into the Hokage's office and started chatting about training until Lady Tsunade informed the boy that she wished to have him and the pink-haired girl named Sakura tested to see if there abilities have improved. The blonde boy raced up to me and squinted at my face, studying it. "Are you going to our opponent?"

I shook my head slowly and sighed. "No, Naruto, I'm not."

Naruto looked bewildered and asked, "Then why are you here?"

"She was here, Naruto, to talk to me."

Naruto nodded and turned back to face me. "You know, you look familiar for some reason."

I tried suppressing a smile but I laughed instead. "Yeah, I look familiar because I'm –"

"She's your sister, Naruto." Completed the Hokage.

The room went quiet. The famous pervy Sannin named Jiraiya looked at me thoughtfully and laughed. "Of course. She's got your ragged good looked and smile, Naruto, but boy, are those a pair of racks or what? Am I right?"

I smiled embarrassingly and blushed. _I wish he didn't say that in front of Naruto_ I thought. A small cough outside distracted everyone and Naruto ran to the window to see who was expelling unnecessary carbon dioxide. The culprit was none other than Kakashi.

I side-glanced over my shoulder to watch the two exchanging a small greeting before Naruto pulled out something from his backpack to give to Kakashi. It was a small green book which Kakashi and I both gasped at. Kakashi looked at me strangely but I gave him a wink saying 'Don't worry, I like them too.' He laughed. Those books were for both genders. What a thoughtful Pervy Sage.

"Naruto!" the Hokage barked. "I want you to get some rest so you can fight Kakashi with Sakura in two days." Naruto bowed. "And also, get acquainted with your sister."

Naruto smiled across at me. "We have heaps to catch up on, you know?"

I smiled back and put his head into a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, baby brother, a lot." I released him from his headlock and walked up to the Hokage. "Uh, Lady Tsunade, I would like to sign up as Jonin. I have achieved the rank when I was trained at the land of Waves with my ANBU guards."

"Yes, yes, I know. You were already registered before you eighteenth birthday. Kakashi!" the Jonin outside the office jumped off the sill of the window and walked over towards us as the others were departing. "I want you show Maye around Konoha and allow her to temporarily lodge at your apartment until she finds her own."

Kakashi bowed a little. "_Hai_, Lady Tsunade." I smiled slightly and waited for orders to be given to me. "Maye-san, follow me."

I walked behind Kakashi on the way out of the Hokage's office and stopped me near a post in the hallway. "Uh, do you have any stuff you need to take over to my home?"

"Just some books and clothes." I made a summoning hand sign and summoned my only suitcase beside me. "Where to now?"

Kakashi's only visible eye gleamed. "You like the _Paradise_ series too, don't you?"

"Yes…why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hold my shoulder." I did so and we were both poofed to his apartment. "I've been waiting for this book to come out and really want to read it, so you can imagine why I'm in a rush." I nodded. "Come in."

I picked up my case and followed Kakashi into his house and towards my new room. "It's not much but you can decorate it if you want."

I nodded and allowed him to go a read. "Hmmm… what should I do?"


	3. Mirroring a Demon

**Disclaimer:**** Ok, look people. I don't own Naruto so my disclaimer stays the same throughout this story. Enjoy **

It has been 3 days since I've been living with Kakashi and my bond with him is the strongest I have with anyone else in Konoha, besides Naruto.

Naruto and I just clicked when we spent the day eating ramen, training and pranking the many people we both knew. We mainly teased Iruka because he was a cool guy who just adored Naruto and was a close friend of mine who wouldn't make us do chores as punishment for what we did to him. I always went to the training grounds with him to watch him train and noted the increase of his skills. We continued to bond and train together until I showed Naruto what our family's bloodline could do.

We were out at the training grounds with Sakura and Kakashi when I decided to tell Naruto about our family's Kekkai Genkai. I did a one handed hand-sign to demonstrate myself turning into a mouse. I crawled up Naruto's leg, torso and finally rested on his shoulder and changed into a barn owl. I flew off him and changed back into my human form. "You see, if the fourth Hokage hadn't used you for the Demon Fox, you could have had this ability too." I smiled at him.

Naruto's face, though, was in complete awe. Then, he suddenly asked a dangerous question which made both me and Kakashi stiffen. "Can you change into the Demon Fox?"

I looked back at Kakashi for help but he just stood there, waiting for me to answer. I turned back to Naruto. "I can't change into the actual size of the Fox…" I sighed. "But I can make a small replication of him."

Naruto, although being the Carrier for the Demon Fox, he had never seen the actual creature before. "Do it."

I let out a large breath of air and slowly changed into the legendary Nine-tailed Demon Fox. I had only done this transformation twice and both time I had run out of Chakra and passed out. I couldn't understand why this happened but it didn't matter because it didn't hurt.

As I completed my morph and sprouted the last of the nine tails extruding from my spine, I heard Naruto gasp loudly. This must have been quite a shock for him. He suddenly fainted. "Naruto!" I growled in shock using the Fox's voice. Kakashi ran over to us and dragged Naruto over towards a tree and placed him in a sitting position against it then walked back over to me.

"I'd never thought I'd see the Fox in such a real form again." He held out a hand and slowly brushed it over my furry crimson snout. My nine tails whipped the air behind me and I let out a low growl. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head and replied in the fox's voice, "No, not really. I can't feel my Chakra being drained either." I paused. "Does this hurt?" I raised myself into a hunched standing position and breathed hard on Kakashi's face. I raised my right paw and lifted up Kakashi's head guard, revealing his Sharingan and stared right into it. We both were teleported to another dimension.

"How are you doing this?" Kakashi clamped his hands to his head in pain as some strange parasites that came out of nowhere stabbed him in spine.

"I don't know. It just happens." I leaped at lightning speed at the insects and ripped them to pieces, and suddenly returning us to the normal world. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." Kakashi was breathing a little heavily but said that he's ok and pushed his headband down again. I grinned.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" a small voice asked behind us. We both turned to face Sakura, Kakashi suddenly going wide-eyed. "What-what is that?"

I looked at Kakashi's pale face and watched him quickly pull up his headband to reveal his second eye again. I gasped at the site of the Sharingan starting to form a vortex in his eye and knew that he was going to hypnotise the innocent girl so she had no recollection of what happened at the training grounds today, except for her training.

As he finished, I turned back into a human and bent over my knees, panting heavily. Kakashi rushed over. "What's wrong?"

"Whenever I transform, one morph costs me point zero three two of my Chakra, but whenever I change in the Fox, no matter what my Chakra amount is, it completely drains me." I dropped to my hands and knees on the ground and started to fade away from reality. A strong hand quickly grabbed my upper chest and slowly leaned me against it owner. I opened my eyes weakly and whispered, "I'm sorry about this."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but then noticed that half his Chakra was being drained from him. He quickly let go of me and noticed his Chakra wasn't being syphoned anymore and that I was attempting the stand up. "What was that?"

I stood up crookedly and smiled weakly. "Another family trait. We can take a portion of anyone's Chakra when we desperately need it." I suddenly threw up concentrated bile onto the ground and wiped my mouth when I finished. "Sorry."

Although I only took half his Chakra, Kakashi was breathing heavily after teleporting Naruto and Sakura to their homes. He obviously didn't have much Chakra left in him after his morning sparring and being teleported to the Sharingan's world, so I lead him quickly to his apartment and to his room to allow him to rest. But first, I needed to do something.

"What are you doing?"

"This Chakra is reacting badly to my body, like an allergic reaction. All Chakra's are different, like fingerprints, and yours just happens to be the type that my body rejects so I'm giving it back to you. I don't care if I pass out." I unzipped his vest and lifted up his shirt. I made a complex hand sign over his body and placed my hands on his chest. A blue glow surrounded my hands as I returned my burrowed Chakra into it rightful owner.

I somehow knew when to stop and took my hands of Kakashi's chest. He looked at me tiredly. "You might want to lay down yourself. You don't look to good."

He was right. I had no Chakra left and I was swaying quite a bit. I nodded drunkenly and was just about to stand up and leave the room when I stopped and collapsed on top of Kakashi. I heard a small 'oof' before I blacked out and felt a warm gloved hand stroke my hair. I smiled.

I woke in a darkened room. Looking outside, I noticed that it was dusk already judging by the amount of Sunlight in the sky. I estimated that I had been out for about 6hrs and slowly sat up in a bed that wasn't mine. I looked across the room and noticed I was still in Kakashi's room. I sigh. "What a lazy Jonin. You'd think he'd of taken me back to my room."

I shrugged and pulled myself out of Kakashi's bed and walked groggily down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Hello again." I jumped and turned around to see who greeted me. It was kakashi. He was stretched out on his couch reading his book once again.

I sweat dropped and greeted him with a slight bow. "What's the time?"

"Uh, it's six thirty."

"I'm guessing you have no plans then, right?" he nodded. I laughed and turned to the fridge. "So what do you wanna do? I'm too exhausted to go outside."

"Well, I thought you'd have been sleeping for longer so I just wanted to read, but I don't suppose you'd wanna read too."

I laugh again whilst pulling out some leftover ramen and placing it in the microwave. "Actually, you may not know this but I like the _Paradise_ books too."

Kakashi looked at me shocked for a moment then asked, "Do you want to read with me?"

I smiled. "Sure." I pulled out my ramen and walked over to the couch, batting one of Kakashi's legs off it and lying between him. "What part ya up to?"

"Kyara has just asked Mondaine for a time out." He answered.

"Heh, this is a good bit."

"You've read this part already?" He shuffled a bit to look over my head and at my face. "Naruto said this book was new."

"Yep. I'm, like, twelve pages in front of you. Also, Jaraiya is a close friend of mine and sent me the book too."

"Darn."

"But I don't mind reading this part again."

I watched Kakashi place his arms over my head and rest them on my upper chest so we could both read the little book together. I tapped his knee when I had finished the page whilst he would tap a finger on my collarbone to indicate that he'd finished.

After reading 50 pages of the book, my eyes grew weary and I silently dozed off on Kakashi's chest. It would be 2 more hours before he would notice that I was sleeping and another hour to finally fall to sleep himself, not bothering taking me back to my room and himself to his own.

**Hey, don't forget to R&R. I enjoy recieving critical feedback and comments.**


	4. Puppets and Clay

**Tv quote of the day:**** I walked passed this homeless guy...he barfed up a mitten.**

When morning came, I awoke to notice that my bed was moving up and down against me. I slowly raised my hand behind me and touched the fabric of a Jonin vest. I frowned and moved my hand up higher until I made out a chin, a mouth, and a nose then the metal of a head guard. "Kakashi?" I muttered.

He groaned and unconsciously gripped my stomach, as if reacting badly from a dream. I rotated slightly in Kakashi's grip and faced upwards at his head. He was sweating slightly and had a worried look on his face. He spoke in mumbles. "No…Obito didn't have to…I will die for…where's the light gone?" I never knew he spoke in his sleep. "ARGH!" he suddenly bolted upright, flinging me off his chest and onto the floor below.

I quickly got up and leaned against the couch. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi glared at me for a few seconds before realizing who I was and softened his gaze. "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep. Who's Obito?"

Kakashi shook his head and rubbed his eye. "Just an old friend." He answered with a sigh.

"Show me."

Kakashi gave me a confused look but he could tell by my expression that I knew that if someone says 'old friend', the person is dead. He sighed again but in defeat. "Fine." He slowly shifted into a sitting position. "Sorry about knocking you off the couch, too."

I laughed and patted his knee. "That's ok. Happens all the time." Kakashi laughed. "But the question I hold in my mouth is; why didn't you take me back to my room?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head cutely and replied guiltily. "Uh…you just looked so, uh, comfortable. I didn't want to move you." I smiled sweetly at him and offered to make him breakfast. He accepted hesitantly and watched me cook bacon and eggs for us.

After eating, (I made the mistake of looking over at the television for too long and missed watching Kakashi eating his breakfast. Curse my attractiveness to glowing objects!) We made our way to the KIA stone at the training grounds. Amazingly, Naruto and Sakura were at the training grounds too and watched us in the distance, finally figuring out why Kakashi was always late to classes and training.

I scanned the rock carefully and spotted Obito's name near the bottom. I then looked at Kakashi, noticing him just standing there with his hands in his pockets and staring at Obito's name. _Something bad must have happened to Obito for Kakashi to act like this_ I thought. After what seemed like half an hour, Kakashi woke from his trance and looked at me. "Obito was crushed by a rock in a mission that we were in. He gave me his Sharingan as a final gift from him and died. I guess I can't get over his death."

I blinked. I never knew he was this emotional. I nodded and slid my arm around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt him place his arm around my shoulder and sigh heavily. "I'm sorry to hear he died at such a young age…and I can understand how you feel." I felt his thumb brush my shoulder in affection. "You can always talk to me." I smiled and turned him away from the stone and walked towards his former students.

"Naruto and Sakura? What are you two doing here?"

"You told us to be here, Kakashi-san." Sakura replied.

"Oh, well, uh…" he rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped. "Now I remember. The Hokage has ordered us to leave in a few minutes to the land hidden in the Sand and check out a suspicious attack on the Kazekage."

"Gaara's in danger?" yelled Naruto.

"Shush, Naruto." I hissed. "Look, if the Kazekage has been attacked, we should leave now and try to help out." Everyone nodded. "I heard that Gai has been informed of the attack too. He should be leaving any moment now, so we should leave now to get a head start." More nods.

We quickly ran back to our homes to grab supplies and met up 10mins later at the entrance of Konoha. "Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

It was 2 days later til we finally reached the outskirts of the Sand village and attacked by 2 missing Nin. Kakashi and Naruto left us to pursue one of the Nin whilst Sakura and I battled the other. The Puppet Ninja, Sasori, managed to only punch me once on my back.

Ages had past until I finally stabbed the Akatsuki member in his weak spot and drained his Chakra. He told us secret information about a meeting he was going to have with a spy in Orochimaru's clan before he died. "We have to go." Sakura nodded and we began to race after Kakashi and Naruto. There was suddenly a big bang in the distance which made us run faster to our friends.

When we arrived, a large black vortex was sucking at the sky. I was grossed out when the Akatsuki ninja named Deidara had his arm severed off by the jutsu. I realized it was Kakashi's new Sharingan and watched from a distance as his and Naruto's battle progressed.

"Naruto!" I heard Kakashi yell. I quickly ran over to him and watched in horror as Naruto unleashed the Demon Fox's cloak. Kakashi was quick to act and attempted to stick a sealing pad on his head. He was successful the second time and applied the seal which stopped his Chakra from escaping further.

I quickly raced over to them both and hugged Naruto close to me, oblivious to the battle that suddenly erupted from the bushes to our left. Deidara had begun a battle with team Gai and was losing. I let go of Naruto and joined in the fight, only to be bear hugged by Gai. "WHAT!?"

I suddenly noticed that Deidara was expanding in lumps at a time and exploded. Everyone started to run except Kakashi who activated his new Sharingan and made a vortex to suck the entire explosion into another dimension. He was exhausted after using the jutsu and just sat there, unable to move. "Maye!"

Everyone looked over at Naruto and his clones that were holding the corpse of Gaara. I sighed sadly and walked over to him. "What?"

"I know you can transfer Chakra, so can you please help Gaara?" his eyes were full of hopefulness that I couldn't say no to.

I nodded slowly and told him to lower Gaara at my feet. He did as he was told and place Gaara on the ground. Everyone was standing and crouching 2 feet in front of me. I took a moment to glance up at Kakashi then flexed my fingers. "Ok. Naruto, I need to borrow some of the Fox's Chakra inside you."

Naruto nodded and placed his hands under mine. I made a series of hand signs and lowered my hands onto my brothers.

At first, the Chakra forming around our hands was weak because I was using my own Chakra before I took Naruto's. As soon as I nearly emptied myself of Chakra, I began to siphon Naruto's. Everyone behind us held their breath as we did the operation and let go once the blue aura around us subsided and Naruto stood up. "Done." I said hoarsely.

Naruto waited until Gaara awoke to run around him and crash tackle me to the ground. I laughed and hugged him back in front all our friends. Naruto climbed off me to see how Gaara was doing whilst I hoisted myself off the ground to join Lee, Neji, Ten-ten, Gai and Kakashi at the tree behind them. I placed a hand on Gai's shoulder for support and sighed, exhausted. "You ok, sweet cheeks?"

I chuckled but slowly placed a hand on the base of my vertebrae, worried that the pain hadn't subsided. "Yeah, just tired that's all. I reckon I have enough Chakra left to get me back to Konoha though." Gai nodded and lifted up Kakashi.

"Uh, Gai-kun. I think I'll manage walking back to Konoha as well." Gai smiled and let go of Kakashi, causing him to slip because of lack of Chakra and land on his face. "Actually…"

I let go of Gai so he could pick up Kakashi. "Alright everybody, we need to get back to the land of Sand and then back to Konoha." We all nodded and began to leave the forest. I changed into a very large wolf so I could support Garra on my back and trotted beside Gai and Kakashi.

We finally got to the land hidden in Sand and returned their Kazekage. We stayed around for a little while and then had to return to Konoha to drop Kakashi off at the hospital. Something weird happened along the way back home, though. Gai was fed up with Kakashi slowing him down so placed him roughly on his back and raced his favourite student, Lee, back to Konoha. I placed a paw in front of my eyes in embarrassment but recovered and raced after them with the rest of the students.

We reached the village in record time and brought the silver haired Jonin to the hospital and waited for him to come back to consciousness. I was still in wolf form because if I returned to human, I would be unconscious in less than 10seconds, so I rested my dog head on Kakashi's limp arm. I noticed Naruto was inching over to get a glance at Kakashi's mask-less face but I barked at him and Sakura punched him in the back of the head.

I had to admit, I had an urge to rip of Kakashi's sheets just to see his face but my patience was reward when Kakashi awoke and attempted to sit up. I gasped when I saw more of his face but huffed when he slumped back down on the bed by the Hokage ordering him to rest. "Everyone, I want you to all rest, including you Gai."

Gai saluted her and marched everyone except me out of the hospital.

**Yeah, instead of diclaimers, coz everyone should realize I don't own Naruto, I'm putting funny quotes from Tv shows there instead. R&R please**


	5. Curse me once, shame on me

**Tv Quotes: Unfortunately we don't have a code word for 'There's a man in my closet holding a gun to my daughters head'...but we obviously should.**

"Maye!" roared the Hokage. "I want you to rest up here as well. Change to your human form on top of the bed next to Kakashi and go to sleep."

I bowed my furry head and leaped onto the spare hospital bed. Slipping under the sheets, I quickly changed into a human again, facing Kakashi. "See ya." I smiled gently and started to drift away into the land of Nod but suddenly felt white-hot pain explode in my head, causing me to scream in agony and fall off my cot. I was so blinded by pain that I never felt the pair of hand save me, lift me up and place me back into my bed; never saw Kakashi bolt upright in fright and reveal his face; and never sensed the dangerous mark hidden on the base of my spine.

Morning came 8 days later and my pain had left me, but the seal still remained. I shifted myself into a sitting position and noticed that I was only wearing my tank top and undies. I quickly pulled my sheets up but was to slow for the eyes of the Sannin standing next to me. "Hey, hey. Good morning, beautiful. How was your sleep?"

_Damn, Jiraiya!_ "I think it was ok…what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to visit two of my favourite Jonin's with my buddy Iruka. He was fast asleep by your bed before I woke him, Heh-heh."

I looked at the sweet Chuunin teacher sitting over beside Kakashi. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey. How you feeling?" Iruka stood up and walked over to me.

"Yeah, you gave us a scare when you screamed a few nights ago and fell. Luckily Iruka caught you in time before you cracked your head on the ground." I blinked at Kakashi. He had gotten changed and was hiding his face again. Damn him!

"I-I thought that was a dream."

Jiraiya laughed. "Obviously not." He paused. "Can you please lift up your top?"

"WHAT! No!" I started to swing my fist towards the Sage's head but was easily caught by his strong hand.

"Heh-heh, I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, I just want to see your spine. Maybe another time." I groaned but turned my back to him and the other to, lifting my top over my head so they could see my bare back. "Hmmm…were you hit by Sasori?"

I felt the Sannin's hand carefully touch my waist so he could study my back more closely. "Yes. The Akatsuki Ninja only managed to hit me once…" I slowly opened my mouth. "…on my spin."

I heard a rustle of bed sheets moving and felt another hand on my back. Kakashi spoke. "There is a cursed mark on your back. I thought only Orochimaru could do these. This Ninja must have someone working in the Sound village that passes on information to him." His fingers drummed on my back. Uncomfortable. "I think I can remove it. It looks like a simple one that has been made in a rush."

"Yes, but I think I should help you…just in case you're attacked in the process." I smirked. I knew he wanted to see me topless more than anything.

"Fine. But no peeking." I quickly grabbed my top and pulled it over my head. I looked over my shoulder at Kakashi and asked, "When can you do it?"

"Tonight, if we are allowed to go. Are we?"

Jiraiya nodded. "You can leave now if you want to."

We both nodded and I asked Iruka if he wanted to go out and have some Ramen with Naruto before we do the sealing. He accepted but told me that Naruto is currently on a mission with Sakura and 2 other people. "Ah, well. Just you and me then." I hugged him tightly and we walked out of the Hospital and to the Ramen place.

Iruka ate his Ramen slowly whilst watching me. "Are you feeling ok?"

I stopped eating and nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Just, when Jiraiya and Kakashi were studying your back, I noticed that your ears started to go red when Kakashi touched you."

I nodded slowly, a small smile spreading across my face because I knew where this conversation was going. "What are you saying?"

"You like Kakashi, don't you?"

I laughed and punch Iruka playfully on the shoulder. "Iruka!" I laughed. "Since when did you become Doctor Love?" We laughed together and I hugged him warmly. He hugged back.

"You're my friend and I want you to be happy. Kakashi is a good guy and I think you should be the one to make him happy." He stroked my back softly and broke our embrace. "But seriously, I've noticed that Kakashi changes his attitude around you."

"Oh really?" Iruka nodded. "Well, we both like almost the same things so…yeah."

Iruka smiled and looked up at the sky. "I think you better go. Jiraiya will be waiting for you."

"Don't you mean Jiraiya _and Kakashi_ will be waiting for me?"

Iruka gave me an 'as if' looked and replied, "When is Kakashi early for anything?" we laughed and hugged each other goodbye.

"Ok, take off you shirt please."

I nodded at Kakashi's kind words and lifted my shirt over my head and threw it at a pole. I instantly crossed my arms over my chest so my breasts were covered and waiting for Kakashi to finished writing a spell over my body and on the ground. "How many times have you done this?"

"Enough." He smiled and quickly did a series of hand signs over my mark and clapped his hands onto it when he finished. The symbols swirled around my body and were drawn towards my mark.

It seemed like ages until Kakashi let go of me and sighed in satisfaction. "Done."

I stood up, still hiding my chest and walked over to my top. After placing back on, I walked back up to Kakashi and hugged him thankfully. "Thank you so much." I felt his arms embrace me, too.

"No problem."

Jiraiya was still standing as sentry when we passed him and bade us goodnight and left. "Where to now? Home?" Kakashi nodded and opened his front door for me. "Thank you."

He smiled and followed me inside. Suddenly, he pulled out a book from his pocket and began to read. "Oi!" I placed my hand over his book and peered into his eye. "Not without me."

Kakashi chuckled and placed his book back into his pocket. I was then lifted up bridal-style by Kakashi and raced up to his room. The only thing that registered in my head was the soft laugh of Kakashi's and me being plonked on top of Kakashi and his bed. "Now get comfy coz I'm not stopping." I laughed leaned my head beside Kakashi's and read, occasionally tapping him to tell him I was finished the page.

We stayed and read like this for over 2 hours before there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I offered and stood up. "Don't read anymore, ok?" Kakashi nodded and relaxed his eyes.

I raced to the door and opened with a smile. "Iruka, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, just thought I'd swing by to tell Kakashi about…uh, never mind. I'll come back tomorrow." He started to turn when I grabbed his arm and hugged him tightly. "Wha-what the?"

"Thank you." I whispered gently in his ear. I felt his face burn up and realized his was blushing. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend yet."

He smiled shyly and left. I smiled to myself and quickly shut the door and ran back up to Kakashi, who was sleeping on top of his bed with his with his book lying crookedly on his stomach. I smiled and kneeled beside his bed and stared at him.

He must have sensed me looking at him because he awoke and looked right at me. "Hello."

"Hi." I replied. "More reading or shall I leave you to sleep?" I laughed.

"No, it's ok. More reading is good." He smiled his strange closed-eye smile and patted his chest to invite me over. I smiled too and climbed cat-like over to him and laid half on top of him and half between his legs. We read for about 1 hour before my eyelids started to droop and cover my eyes fully. I sighed sleepily.

I was almost fully asleep when a hand and book dropped on my stomach, waking me sort of. "Kakashi?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Ya mind? I was nearly asleep when your hand fell."

"I know. Now close your eyes." I complied and closed my eyes. I felt myself being shifted onto the bed and extra weight being put on my body. I was tempted to see what was happening but didn't want to disobey Kakashi. Again my patience was rewarded, but in a different way. I felt something soft press against my lips and realized I was being kissed. Now I really wanted to open my eyes but kept them closed and kissed Kakashi back. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and explore it.

We were interlocked by the mouth for what seemed like eternity until Kakashi broke the spell and leaned away from me. I opened my eyes dreamily and looked over at Kakashi who was in the middle of pulling up his mask. He stopped midway. "Sorry."

I smiled and closed my eyes again. Kakashi knew this was a sign to kiss me again and pressed his lips close to mine, slipping his tongue down my throat and slowly pressing himself closer to me, moving us slightly up and down. We became very intimate and were both half undressed when we broke apart. I gave him one last passionate kiss then rested myself on his chest. "I've been waiting for this moment for a while."

Kakashi hummed in agreement and placed an arm around my exposed body. "Me too, but…" I looked up at him concerned. "I didn't think you would be with me because of Naruto."

"Naruto and I haven't known each other for long and to him, I reckon I'm more of a best friend than a sister. I don't think he'll care much if I sleep with you." I rolled myself on top of Kakashi and sighed. "What will other people think, though?"

"They will think of it as a normal relationship I suppose."

I looked directly into Kakashi's eye and said seriously, "Will the Hokage move me out if she knew about us?"

Kakashi placed his gloved hands on my waist and shook his head. "The only thing you should be thinking about is whether you're going to stay in this bed with me or back in your bed."

I laughed and kissed his masked nose playfully. "Of course I'm going to stay here with you." I slid my hands around the back of his head and rested my head half on his open Jonin vest and half on his bare chest. "Good night Kakashi."

"Good night Maye."

**Hope you liked it. I still don't own Naruto, but Maye is mine and please ask me if you would like to use her in your story. Please enjoy my quotes and review please.**


	6. Clouds with Love

**Quote: I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not actually the same as getting it. Get it?**

I awoke in an awkward position at 10 o clock in the morning. I opened my eyes and found that my legs were tangled up with Kakashi's and my hands were pressed up against my chest. "Um, Kakashi?"

I felt his legs tighten around mine and looked up to see that he was having a bad dream again and was mumbling softly to himself. "Maye died with him…a rock…the masked man did…stones will ARGH!" Kakashi awoke violently again and bucked me off of him; this time I only landed on the side of the bed. "Sorry Maye."

I slid over to him and accepted his apology. "Uh, have you been eating anything differently lately?"

Kakashi thought about it for a while and replied, "No." I gave him a suspicious look which broke him. "Yes. I've been drink Sake a lot. I normally have one bottle a week but now I've been drinking four or five."

My eyes widened. "Where do you get this Sake?"

"It's at the Ramen shop." I tapped his chest excitedly and kissed his mask. "Why?"

"Tonight, Asuma, Kurenai, you and I are going to have a drinking party here."

"Why?"

I gave him and evil grin and replied, "You'll see."

By 8, Asuma and Kurenai arrived at Kakashi as planned and had already gotten drunk by 8:30. I laughed drunkenly at them bickering on the couch and blindly hugged Kakashi. I had had 4 bottles of Sake already and was fiddling with my fifth bottle when Kakashi took it out of my hands and skulled it down his exposed mouth. He knew no one would remember this night very well and kept his mask down the whole time. "Hey!" I yelled lazily.

Kakashi dropped the bottle, allowing it to smash on the floor, and hugged me tightly, taking me over to his second couch and landed on top of me on it. "I was thirsty." He laughed.

I opened my mouth to say some gibberish when Kakashi placed his open mouth on mine and kissed me hard. I ran my fingers through his hair and then slid them into his and guided them up my shirt. He quickly shoved his tongue in my mouth and groped my breast hard. We were like this for a while then heard a groan from behind us.

I tore Kakashi's hand from my chest and broke our kiss, motioning to him with a smile to look over at Kurenai and Asuma. Asuma looked almost unrecognizable without his cigarette in his mouth and Kurenai clinging to him like a drunken monkey. They were locked in a kiss and had just fallen over onto the other couch and passed out together. It was a hilarious site.

'Crap' was the only word I heard from Asuma before I passed out myself and landed on top of Kakashi, again.

A sharp pain entered my conscience and I awoke from a very good dream. My hand instantly went to my cheek and I felt warmth coming from it. I had been slapped. I opened my mouth to complain but instead, a hot stream of vomit came out and a tear rolled down my cheeks because of the inadequate amount of oxygen I was receiving hurt. As I finished my regurgitating, I looked about and saw it was still dark. I wanted to yell at the person but was afraid that I might throw up again

"Kurenai?" it was Kakashi's voice. Obviously he had mistaken me for Kurenai even though he was sleeping right next to me.

"No, it's Maye, you idiot." I hissed.

"Sorry. I have to get Kurenai and Asuma out before light otherwise they'll be impossible to move."

I nodded and stood up, walked over to the other couch and yelled, "Hey Kurenai! Asuma! It's time to go!" the both quickly bolted upright and groaned. "Hey, you guys need to go."

They nodded groggily and began to walk towards Kakashi. Asuma held out a shaky hand (obviously still drunk) and slurred, "Thanks Kakashi." Kakashi shook his friends hand and watched them leave.

"Well, what now?" I staggered over to Kakashi and leaned heavily on his side. "You wanna go to bed?"

He nodded and held my waist. We were still pretty drunk and swayed up the hallway and into Kakashi's room. We crash landed on the bed, Kakashi landing first with me on top. I laughed stupidly and kissed him suddenly. He kissed back. We undressed ourselves quickly and went under the sheets.

We were under there for 2 hours until we re-emerged to the surface. We were breathing really hard and fell to sleep in each other arms.

I awoke 12 hours later and saw a masked figuring skip past the window and towards the front door. I quickly turned into a moth and fluttered downstairs and land on top of Kakashi's bookshelf and watched the front door slowly open and the masked person walking in. Quickly changing into a poisonous lizard, I crawled down onto the floor and hid under the table.

For a strange reason, the figure was humming and tapping objects as it walked by them. Suddenly, it stopped right beside me and looked down, his cloud-patterned robe rustling a bit. "Hello." He said in a fun voice.

I hissed inwardly and struck at him. Unfortunately, the Akatsuki member did a strange technique which allowed me to pass right through him. _Damn it!_ I screamed in my head. The man bent down and grabbed my scaly body. "I think you might be helpful, ah heh-heh-heh."

I squirmed about in his hands and remembered I could change out of this form and changed back into my norm. I was released from the man's grasped and dropped to all fours on the ground in my human state. The man bent down and studied me, I think, with his only visible eye. "Hello." He said again.

He took off his hood, revealing an orange fingerprint shaped mask and did a closed eye smile like Kakashi's. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"Oh, nothing in particular." For an Akatsuki member, he was really friendly. "I just want to talk."

**Well, i hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon but please review because I need ideas, etc...**


	7. Tobi Talk

**Funny sentence:**** Can you please pass me the garlic? That young man had a cape on and long teeth!**

I bowed my head and stood up to face the masked man upright. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Ah, go wake up your friend and I will tell you." I nodded and yelled out to Kakashi. He came down a minute later fully clothed and stared at the stranger silently.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"My name is Tobi and I'm an Akatsuki." He drew out a fancy kunai with strange scripture written over it and twirled it lazily around his fingers. "I wanted to see you two in person before Zetsu-san comes and destroys the village…and everyone in it in 1 week."

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want to know if your abilities can help me." He faced towards Kakashi. "I also want to see how strong my Sharingan is." A soft red glow emitted from Tobi's mask, making Kakashi holding his masked Sharingan eye in pain.

"Kakashi!" I screamed. "What's wrong?"

"My eye…" He pulled up his head guard and stared at Tobi with it.

"A Sharingan has never seen its partner front on physically, so this might be a first." Tobi's Sharingan began to shine even more and a thin beam of swirling red and black connected to Kakashi. "Kakashi, do you remember me now?"

What I didn't know was that when the Sharingan's light connected with each other, painful memories, physically painful memories, entered Kakashi's mind and attempted to take over his body. "Obito?" he gasped.

Tobi nodded slightly, not releasing his gaze from Kakashi and laughed like a friend seeing another friend for the first time in a while, which in this case was actually true. "Kakashi, you've mastered the Sharingan well, but Itachi tells me your spirit wasn't broken when you entered his Sharingan world. Interesting."

Kakashi groaned in pain but didn't drop his gaze. I could see that entered Tobi's Sharingan world and was either being attacked or having a talk to 'Obito' which was still painful in a way, I guess. "Kakashi!" I yelled as he dropped to the ground.

"Ah, looks like you need a teacher to control you spirit. I could help you with that." Tobi offered a somewhat kind hand to help Kakashi up. Amazingly, Kakashi grabbed it and stood up.

"Why would you want to help me? You're an Akatsuki!" he spat.

"Zetsu-san is going to attack the village, and even though I am a traitor to the people, well that doesn't mean I'm a traitor to you." He laughed and deactivated his Sharingan. "We'll start tomorrow, ok?"

Kakashi slowly nodded and led Tobi out the door, watching him poof away. He turned back towards me and lowered his head guard. "Well, I believe he is Obito."

"What? I thought he was killed by a rock fall."

"He said that, yes, but when Rin told me to go a head to find help, he said she pulled him out from under the rocks and sacrificed herself with the forbidden Resurrection Jutsu which she kept secret from everyone. She healed him and died to give him life." I heard Kakashi sigh and watched him sadly as he walked slowly towards his room.

I stood in the same spot for a while before going back to bed after a small breakfast.

It was now 2 days til this Zetsu person would come to Konoha and in the 5 day time period since my last meeting with Tobi, Kakashi had successfully trained to withstand a 2 week Sharingan World torture. He was constantly tired after the training and on the last day of his training, Tobi had brought him to me, unconscious in his arms. "Heh-heh, Kakashi sure is strong. He completed my test but fainted on the fifteenth day. Oh well."

I was starting to like Tobi but only to a certain point because I constantly reminded myself that he was a rogue ninja. "Tobi…Obito, why are you disobeying your clan?"

"I've never been one to follow rules, you know. Zetsu-san won't be able to hurt me anyway if he found out…no one can." He laughed and connected shoulders with me so we both were poofed to the hospital. I suddenly remembered that Tobi was wearing an Akatsuki robe but when I looked over at him, he had changed into Iruka. I just hoped Iruka didn't walk past us. "I'll drop Kakashi off and go back to Zetsu-san."

I nodded and followed Tobi towards the front desk where we were told to place Kakashi in room 108. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said. I smiled slightly and nodded. Then, something really weird happened. The Iruka clone hugged me. "You are a good person. I will try to spare you too."

I didn't know what to do but placed my arms around Tobi. We broke apart and said goodbye. Tobi transformed into his normal masked self and poofed away. I sighed and sat down beside Kakashi and watched his face.

Kakashi had been asleep and watched by me for an hour when he suddenly started to react to a bad dream. I watched placidly as Kakashi mumbled small strings of word. "Maye will die with him…am the cause…I'll protect her, you fiend…dying…" his leg started to have a small spasm but stopped when I stroked his forehead. He seemed to calm down by that, his worry line disappearing. I sighed. _What am I going to do with you Kakashi?_


	8. Akatsuki Trial

**Stuff:**** Before I add in my quote, I should probably tell you that I don't own Naruto...  
Quote: Oh, yeah? Well the only thing weird here is your haircut! (Naruto commenting Kakashi in their first spar as Team 7)**

Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Yamato had just returned from their mission and all walked loudly into Kakashi's room. I was fast asleep beside Kakashi and awoke quickly by their yells. "Oh, what, yes, hello."

They looked at me with confused looks but snapped out of it and attempted to find some seats. Kakashi woke up when Naruto poked his face. "Hey Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei," asked Sakura. "Why are you still in the hospital? I thought you were meant to out ages ago."

"Uh, something…happened. But thank you for the visit anyway." I watched Sakura bow and sit next to me on his bed. "But, Naruto, I need to talk to about your training. Sasuke is too strong for you and these two combined so I've been thinking…"

Naruto looked up in surprise. "What? What having you been thinking about?"

"I've been thinking that once I get discharged today, tomorrow I will teach you a new technique that will surpass the Rasengan." Naruto looked at him wide eyed. "But…" Kakashi stopped and saw Lady Tsunade, Yamato and Chizune walk into his room.

"Kakashi, you need to rest. You'll be discharged tomorrow but I don't want you to have to stay here for longer because you didn't sleep. Now everybody, get out!"

Of course everyone except me and Naruto left. Naruto was staring at Kakashi with a psychotic stare. "What? What? What!?"

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"What's this new trainings flaw?"

"Oh, uh, your new training will be four times intense than that of Jaraiya because we don't have much time. An attack has already been planned by the Akatsuki but for some reason they're late with the attack. Also, I'm sure that Orochimaru has planned something too."

Naruto was now officially pumped for the new training and slept in the free bed next to Kakashi just in case he was allowed out in the middle of the night. I decided that I should leave to I gave both Naruto and Kakashi big hugs and left towards Kakashi's home.

When I arrived home, as I opened the door, I knew something wasn't right within the house and changed into a snake. I slithered towards the couch and waited for someone to walk past. Someone did. A pair of shoes with white material going underneath it had stalked past me. The owner of the feet also had an Akatsuki cloak on and was not alone.

I let low hiss out when I saw another pair of feet walk slowly past. The person walking by spoke in a gravely tone to his partner. "Tobi, there is no one here. Let's go." his voice was full of power and hatred. I was guessing this was Zetsu so I decided to slide forward a bit and look at his face. I failed to see his face because a large plant hid it from view. I gasped. This was no ordinary human. "Let's go now."

"_Hai_, Zetsu-san." Tobi replied. "But will we come back tomorrow."

"No, we have wasted time."

I needed to see Tobi again but with this Zetsu creature hanging around, I would have trouble with it. I rustled my scales slightly which was a really bad idea. Zetsu had heard and ordered Tobi to get me. He did so and snatched me up from under the couch at lightning speed. "Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san! This is her."

Zetsu turned fully around to face his apprentice. I hissed in amazement and shock at his face. Between the Venus flytrap surrounding his head was a half black, half white face with glowing yellow eyes. "Release." He growled.

My Kekkai Genkai was undone, which was impossible, and I turned back into a human with Tobi holding my collar. "So you're the girl Tobi wants to save." He mused hoarsely. "You will come with us to our lair." He glanced back at Tobi. "Let's go."

"_Hai_, Zetsu-san." Tobi replied in his enthusiastic tone and did a one handed Jutsu that poofed us away from Kakashi house.

Seconds later, Tobi, Zetsu and I were outside a vine-covered temple with a green moat surrounding us. "Hurry up." Zetsu growled and glided towards the temple, leaving no traces of footprints behind him.

I was pushed slightly from behind towards the temple and walked into a dusty marble-floored hallway which had a ridiculously high ceiling. Tobi then thrust me into the second room we past and followed me across the dark room and down into a lowered part of the room. Lights were suddenly alight and revealed a large marble battle floor.

"Stay here." Zetsu ordered to us and moved away and to a man with several piercing in his face. I saw them have a silent conversation before they head back towards me.

The piercing man spoke in kind tones but sounded as if he hadn't had a glass of water in a few weeks. "Hello. My name is Pein and leader of the Akatsuki." From behind me, I heard Tobi snort quietly in disbelief. Pein didn't notice. "Tobi has told me you would be a good ally to us and want you to prove yourself to us."

Behind Pein emerged a young looking blue haired woman in an Akatsuki robe. She looked at me up and down and frowned. "She doesn't look like much, Pein."

Pein nodded slightly. "Yes, but looks can be deceiving. Let's see what she's got." Pein effortlessly clicked his fingers and a group of drugged up ninja appeared behind him. "Kill her." He ordered before Tobi, Zetsu, the girl and him teleported to the pedestal above us.

The ninja's attacked immediately with no trace of mercy or life in their eyes. I was quick to react and jumped high in the air and slammed my leg on one of their faces. I then leaped towards another and scissor kicked his head, wrapped my legs around his neck and snapped it. The ninja dropped to the ground immediately. From behind, 2 ninja's did 2 different Jutsu's and merged together. The transformed into a massive giant with flame covered arms and charged right at me. I quickly did a wind Jutsu and sliced the monster in half before it could strike me, soaking me in warm red blood.

From above, Pein observed me with menacing eyes and watched with glee as I killed each of his minions with various Jutsu and attacks, red blood staining the floor, until I was down to the last ninja. He quietly poofed beside me and calmly held a kunai to my neck just as I was about to stab the ninja with my own. "Stop." He ordered me coolly.

I dropped my kunai and stood up straight. "Tobi! Zetsu! Take this girl…"

"Maye." I offered.

"Take Maye to the spare room and guard it whilst I have a talk with her."

"_Hai_." They said simultaneously and poofed beside me, grabbed each of my arms and dragging me towards a room 3 doors away from the mini stadium.

For some reason, Pein was already in the room and offered a leather chair to me. I accepted it and sat down, nervously wiping my bloody hands on my jeans. "Please leave you two." From behind him, Zetsu and Tobi left and closed the door on the way out. Pein turned his attention back to me. "Your skills you used to defeat my top training ninja's were extensive and impressive. You have shown that you have no problem killing someone and I would like to offer you a spot in the Akatsuki."

**As usual, can you please review. It make me feel like someone actually wants to give out their thoughts and make an author like myself have a fuzzy feeling.**


	9. Training for the Defence

**Funny stuff: "Who the hell are you man?!" "I'm the Party-pooper."  
**

My mouth opened in shock. I had just been offered the tenth position in the Akatsuki, the most feared organisation, and all because I killed over 200 ninja's with no sign of regret or scars. "I-I-I'll have to think about this."

Pein smiled evilly. "Take one hour to sort your thoughts."

I nodded and watched him leave, telling Zetsu to keep an eye on me. I sighed and thought aloud to myself. "If I take the position, I'll be disowned to all the people I know, but on the other hand, I'll have nearly unlimited power and protect Konoha from Orochimaru. But Naruto…what would he think of me, his sister? And what about Kakashi? What would he think of me?"

I continued to think like this for over an hour until Pein returned and asked the question again, but with the blue haired woman beside him, drumming her fingers on the back of his high-back leather chair. "So?"

I looked up with a sad face. "I'll do it." It was the worst decision I'd ever made but I knew I would be able to protect Konoha for a while.

"Excellent." Pein stood up and withdrew an intricately designed kunai from his belt. He handed it to me and ordered me to slice my head guard with it. I did so and returned the knife. He then held a small box out to me. I took it bowing and opened the box to reveal a ring with _Kūchin_ written on it. "This was Orochimaru's ring before he betrayed us. He wore it on his left little finger, as you will for now on."

I slipped the ring on my little finger and stood up. "Do I get a cloak too?" I asked.

"Konan, please get Maye some clothes. I need to see someone."

The blue haired ninja, Konan, bowed and smiled at me. "This way." I followed her out the door and towards a small cupboard. She opened it to reveal many Akatsuki cloaks hanging in it. "The cloaks are self-sizing so just choose any of them." I grabbed one and was then led back to my room. "Put it on. Fashion it if you want, but tell me when you're done and we'll find you a mission."

I nodded and waited for her to leave. As she closed the door, I quickly undressed and slid the robe over my arms and buttoned it up.

I cut several parts of the robe and called Konan in. She looked at me up and down and smiled. "Good. Now follow." I did so and walked back into the mini stadium. I sighed and walked to the centre of the room. Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu were lined up in front of me; Pein was holding a chest.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"To welcome you into our group, we present you with these kunai's which are unique to your position." He opened the chest and revealed many kunai's with the same design on them. The design was a gold dragon with kunai's rebounding off of it. They were the most dangerously beautiful kunai's I've ever seen. I took the chest gratefully off of him. "Konan. Get the kunai holsters for Maye."

From behind me, Konan bowed and walked over to a set of drawers and withdrew a long retractable belt from the top draw. She hand the belt to me and I quickly placed it over both my shoulders and tied it around my waist (kind of like what you do with ammo belts). The kunai's were magically drawn to the belt and linked themselves in various spots around me. I looked set to kill.

"Now, before we give you a mission, you need to be trained. You are still not as strong as us, but with special training, you will be at our level in no time." I nodded. "Kisame and Itachi will train you first, then Tobi and Deidara."

"_Hai_." I replied and was led out into a grassy field just outside the Akatsuki temple with Kisame and Itachi.

"Ok, Kisame will help you first with your water Jutsu for the first part of your training, and then I will teach you to cope with the Sharingan world." I smiled slightly and nodded. Then I thought, _if this training is going to make me insanely stronger, which means I can protect Konoha better once I leave the Akatsuki…if I ever leave the Akatsuki, that is._

It would be 4 months until I succeed Kisame's training tests; learning nearly all his Jutsu and sword-wielding techniques. And it would be a further 6 months until I could resist torture in Itachi's Sharingan world for 2 weeks. I was a good learner, Itachi had said, but saying it with his boring monotone voice.

Now I had to training with Deidara and Tobi. I didn't have mouths in the palms of my hands, but Deidara taught me the art of explosives using special clay that had already been chewed by him in his spare time. "You need to focus all your Chakra into the palm of your hand and think of the shape you want to make, un."

It was a lot harder than it looked but in the time period of 5 months, I had mastered the exploding clay technique and designed my own explosive which was shaped like a sleeping cat. But it wasn't a cat; it was a fox, dedicated to Naruto. It was my ultimate explosive which I will use for later. And because I was quick to learn Deidara's art, he gave me 2 hip bags full of already chewed clay. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. You respect the art world like Sasori and I did and do, un."

Next was my training with Tobi. Although most of the time we talked, I learnt that Tobi could do one handed Jutsu to become invulnerable to attacks. It was the hardest Jutsu I had ever learnt and it took me 4 months just to learn that one. Once I sort of mastered it, I asked, "Are there any more Jutsu's you can teach me."

Tobi shook his head and said playfully, "I have lots of Jutsu I could show and teach you, but if I taught you them, I wouldn't be special anymore. The others were stupid to teach you the majority of there Jutsu knowledge." He laughed. "My techniques are too advanced for you anyway."

I laughed with him and followed him back inside the temple where we were by Pein and Konan. "Tobi, please leave." Tobi did so and waved good-bye to me. "You need to get some rest too, Maye. Tomorrow I will give you your mission."

I nodded and returned to my bedroom.

Tomorrow came and I walked straight into the mini stadium to receive my mission. Pein was already there with Hidan, immersed in a conversation about God knows what until they spotted me. "Ah, Maye. Your mission is an important one. Just let me find the scroll."

I waited patiently for my mission and bowed when I received it. I unrolled it slightly and gasped. "Are you sure you want to send me on a mission this important?"

"Yes. I have decided it and I do not go back on my word."

I rolled up the scroll and bowed. I had to start my mission immediately so I quickly grabbed my clay pouches and some supplies and quickly left towards my destination.

**Yeah, I know, she's evil now...but fear not, stuff will happen!**


	10. Nightmare Forest

**Ok, sorry about the time gap and the fact that there are probably dead characters in this story but a) I didn't want to comingle with the main story line and b) I like the characters that have died :) Enjoy**

My destination was Konoha. Itachi and Kisame had offered to come but I kindly declined as I exited the front door and into the dark forest beyond. According to Zetsu, it will take about 2 days to reach my beloved village that I cruelly departed from. A thin tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away and leapt towards the Leaf village.

My only thought was of Naruto. I had always thought about him when I was at the Akatsuki hideout, and now that I was allowed to psychically go to him, but for all the wrong reasons, a smile just had to spread across my face.

I also thought about Kakashi, and Iruka and all my other friends I had made in the village. I had longed to go back and escape from the Akatsuki, but never had the chance, or the reason to. I had no idea what my friends were like. Had Naruto become Hokage? Has Kakashi moved on? Will everyone hate me…for betraying them…?

Questions like these continued to float through my head all day and throughout the night, until I took refuge underneath a giant oak tree, waited until sleep took hold of me and drag me into its infinite abyss of darkness and dreams.

My dream made me clench and shudder. This was my dream.

Blackness was the first thing to be processed through to my head. Then a kaleidoscope of colours swirled around in front of me and warping into a field of manicured grass, a clean cobblestone pathway and a cloudless sky. I was walking down the path when 3 shapes shimmered into view far a head. I needed to know what these objects were so I quickened my pace to get there faster.

All around me, the picturesque land around me began to change into a dark and deadened world. The once covered trees were now bare and dying. The green grass had turned black, as well as the sky. The flawless cobblestone path underneath my feet was slowly becoming jagged and cracked. I ignored the changing surroundings and focused only on the 3 growing shapes.

As I drew nearer to them, I could make out the basic outlines of their bodies. The first figure was taller than the others and supported gravity-defying hair. Its perfect and shining head guard was on an angle against its blacked out face. The figure next to it was slightly shorter and had a spiky crown; its head guard shone brightly and unblemished in the dark world against the spikes. I breathed inwards and looked at the last figure. Its head was mainly smooth but had a curved but spiky thorn coming out from it. It too also supported a straight head guard but also had a glowing red cut going along its face.

I gasped. The 2 outside people were holding the middle persons shoulders, as if protecting it. I knew these people. Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka. My friends. I began to run towards them but a sudden beam of light shone down on the shapes and illuminated their features.

I screamed in horror as I saw the outside figures, Kakashi and Iruka, covered grotesquely in blood and Kunai and Shurikans. Their Chunin vests were ripped in different places and had a red, black and white cloud roughly painted over the left side of their chests. The only things that weren't touched were their faces and head guards. Tears streamed down my face. I wasn't around to protect my friends and now they are injured badly. Strangely though, when I had approached them and activated the light shining around them, forgiving smiles spread across their faces, as if telling me that what I did was to grow stronger and protect everyone.

I turned my attention forcibly to the middle person, Naruto, my brother. I had to force my brain to register what I was seeing. Between the 2 men was an unscathed Naruto. He had no visible cuts or blood on him. I inspected him closely before his face suddenly started to crack and crumble. Pieces of his face fell towards the ground, only to be turned to dust halfway down.

I gasped. The once perfect-looking Naruto was now Pein in Naruto clothes. He opened his mouth to talk. He sounded like Naruto. "You must kill Leader-sama. Leader-sama is causing great pain to all of us. He must be killed."

As Pein spoke and started to repeat his sentence eerily, Kakashi began to speak. "You've done well Maye. It's time to come back home."

Kakashi's voice boomed in my head like a drum. But Iruka's soft and kind voice drowned out the others. "We forgive you."

I stood there, dumbstruck. These wounded and deformed Ninja were forgiving me for what I did to them. I left them all without any sign of struggle or objection. I didn't even leave a note for Kakashi to find or for Naruto to discover. I just left and betrayed the village. I began to cry.

I sank to my knee's and wept till I heard clinking and a rustle of material moving slowly towards me. I looked up with red eyes and saw Kakashi looking down at me, blood seeping over his cloud slowly. "Maye, it's time to go home."

Suddenly, the world shook around me and my eyes flung open, alert as a guard dogs. It was already bright and sunny. I must have slept for a while. Then I noticed my surroundings. All around me were Konoha Ninja's. 3 ANBU guards were surrounding 1 particular figure. They broke apart and revealed Lady Tsunade. She spoke. "Maye, it's been a while." After she spoke, the strangest thing happened to her face. She smiled. She actually smiled at me.

"Lady T-Tsunade? What is everyone doing here?"

A familiar voice softly replied to me. "We've been trying to find you for almost two years." I turned and saw Kakashi crouched down beside me. "Then when I found a shirt of your's three days ago, I got Pakuu to track your scent and found you leaving a temple. He then came back to me and we all came out here to retrieve you." He acknowledged everyone around me with a hand.

I gasped. There must have been at least 50 people surrounding us. I cried in joy at the sight of Team Gai, the Hokage, Kiba, Shino, Iruka…and Naruto! He was standing in the middle of everyone silently (for a change) and smiling. I jumped up off the ground and ran and embraced him tightly in a hug; my Akatsuki robes almost surrounding him too.

"Maye…" Naruto broke nicely from our hug. "W-why are you in the Akatsuki? You're an enemy now."

"No, it's not like that…" I looked over my shoulder to quickly glance at Kakashi who was looking at me with suspicion. "I joined them to know what they were planning to do to Konoha and all the other villages. I'm sorry I left without telling but two of them dragged me away."

"Who were they?" asked Kakashi softly.

"They were Zetsu and Tobi."

"Who are they?" asked Naruto confusingly.

"Zetsu is this half-black-half-white guy with a large Venus flytrap surrounding him. He's like one of the strongest guys there but doesn't do much." I sighed. "And Tobi is just a newbie there, but I reckon he is hiding most of his power from people. He wears an orange mask and people don't take him very seriously. They treat him like an underling so I don't think they'll care if he was killed."

Everyone around me nodded. Then Gai piped up. "Uh, Maye, seeing as your not really connected to anything right now…except Naruto, would you like to come back to Konoha under MY own protection and spend your life…I mean stay at my house for a while." He had stars glowing in his eyes and gave me his one-thumb-up-teeth-making-clanging-noise smile.

"No, she is not going to stay at your place, Gai!" Lady Tsunade yelled. "She is staying within the boundaries of my office and sleeping under ANBU guard security in a room near mine for a while. Now everyone! Let's move out! We have to get back to Konoha before dark!"

Everyone shouted _Hai_ and jumped towards to the nearest branch to sprint back to the village hidden in the leaves. But I didn't move. Neither did Shino, Kakashi or the Hokage and her guards. "Shino?"

"Yes?" he asked in his snake like voice.

"Can you leave please? I need to talk to Hokage-sama for a moment."

"I'm ANBU now. I can't leave her from my sight." I groaned.

"Ok…well, can everyone just move away for a moment? I need to talk to Lady Tsunade in private."

From behind me, Kakashi nodded and leaped backwards onto a tree and withdrew a yellow _Paradise_ novel from his pocket. The ANBU silently retreated behind the various bushes around us and waited in silence. I turned to Lady Tsunade. "I need to tell you something that's been troubling me."

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. Hello, ANBU

**Ok, welcome to another chapter. I'm stuck for funny quotes so I will tell a very bad joke until I find more good ones  
**_**Quesion: How many babies does it take to paint a wall red?**_** Read story to find out.**

"What's wrong?"

I looked up sadly at the Hokage and picked at the fine fabric of my Akatsuki cloak nervously. "Well, I've betrayed the village so badly and disrespected my head guard, I was afraid that when I returned to Konoha to do my mission, I would get noticed and be killed on the spot. Will people do that to me now that I'm coming back?"

The Hokage smirked. "First of all, what was your mission?"

"I was to kidnap Naruto and take him back to headquarters. I was never going to actually do the mission but if I declined the mission and said he was my brother, I would have been thrown out of the Akatsuki and Naruto would have been taken away by members who didn't have a soft spot for him."

"Why were you to go alone?"

"I didn't have a partner." I replied simply.

"Ah, well, I see." Lady Tsunade thought deeply for a moment then spoke again. "And to answer your question; if we take you back in secret…"

I cut her off. "I don't want to be a secret."

"Fine. If we take you back wearing your Akatsuki robes and sliced head guard, you will get angry looks but they'll soon get over it, just like what they've done with Naruto." I looked up with hopeful eyes. "Do you have any spare clothes?"

I nodded sadly and slowly unbuttoned my robe to reveal my old Leaf ninja uniform (like Kakashi's) to her, Kakashi and the surrounding ANBU. I heard a small laugh come from Lady Tsunade. "Well, well. I see you've held some respect to Konoha close to you." I blushed deeply and did the top button up on my Akatsuki robe. I didn't want to take it off yet. I noticed Kakashi jump off his branch and walk lazily towards us. I smiled.

"Kakashi."

"Maye. It's been a while." He seemed to have forgiven me right there and then because of what I was wearing and embraced me into a tight, warm hug. I laughed softly and hugged him back. I then heard him whisper in my ear. "Don't leave ever again please." I smiled and nodded.

"There's time to hug and catch up later, you two. We need to move out. Let's go!"

The bushes around us rustled and spat out 10 ANBU guards in front of us. A masked Yamato walked out to the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade, the others are nearly a mile in front. I suggest we move double-time."

"_Hai_. Let's go!" we all shot up to the sky at her orders and ran as fast as we could to Konoha. Gai would have cried at the speed we were all going.

Almost half an hour had past until we arrived at Konoha and dismissed most of the ANBU and search party at the main gates. Tsunade walked up to me. "Are you sure you want to go in there with that on?"

I looked down at my cloud covered robe, looked up and nodded. "Yes. The people need to know the truth." The Hokage nodded and gestured me to begin walking into the village.

I took a shuddering breath but then felt a hand rub my back. It was Kakashi. He gave me his closed eye smile and ushered me forward. Along side me, was Naruto, Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, Shino and masked ANBU girl. I smiled at her. She had the same coloured hair as me. I didn't know if she was smiling too but she did add a small skip in her steps.

As I walked shamefully down the main street to the Hokage's office, I could hear the rustle of people turning towards me and their disapproving hisses. Lady Tsunade told me to ignore them and to walk right on ahead, but the further I travelled into the Leaf Village, the more glares of shock and anger flew towards me. Then I suddenly heard a kind voice from behind. "Don't worry about them. They don't know the real story."

I staggered a bit from the sound of this voice and slowed down to walk beside it. The voice belonged to the red haired ANBU guard. She had a sweet voice that made all your troubles leave you for a few moments. "Uh, thanks…who are you?"

The ANBU shook her head. "We don't give out our real names to anyone." The girl then lowered her voice. "But you can call me Haley." I smiled and nodded. This girl knew what I did was not a bad thing, but then again, she didn't entirely trust me either. I liked that.

We finally reached the Hokage's office in what seemed like 3 lifetimes and I was offered a seat. I declined, preferring to stand. "Well," began the Hokage. "I don't know what we are going to do with you, Maye. The cells are currently being reconstructed to be able to withstand most forbidden Jutsu's. And we are out of apartments. But once we find you one, you will be staying here under strict ANBU guard."

I nodded solemnly. My life was now become a life full of orders, hisses and hatred. I regretted the day I ever went with Zetsu and Tobi but I had to so I could save these people. "Lady Tsunade?"

I looked around at the new talker. It was Kakashi. My heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"Would it be ok if Maye came and stayed with me? But with ANBU guarding her, of course."

The Hokage mused over this idea for a moment. "Do you still have her room?"

"Yes. Once I knew she was gone, I locked the door and no one ever went inside of it again. I suppose she would have to dust it though." I smiled. Kakashi had forgiven me.

"Fine. She can stay with you. But take heed, you two are not to either plan an escape, not that you would, Kakashi; do anything inappropriate; or go out to dinner together. Maye!" I looked down back at her. "You're going to be under strict security no matter where you go. I'm not going to take what you did lightly, even if you say it was for the good of the Village." I nodded again.

"Who are going to be my guards?"

"Shino and Haley." She gestured at the young ANBU guards behind us.

"Them!? They're like only 17!"

"Yes! I know that!" growled the Hokage. "They are strong but."

I bowed and took what she said as a sign to leave. I felt a hand grab my shoulder as I walked. It was Kakashi. "Don't worry. I'll be there too." He smiled and walked us all to his place.

As we walked, I was guiltily brushing dust off my Akatsuki cloak when Haley broke the silence. "Well, if you ask me, I think the robe matches your eyes." I admit, even Tobi would raise his hidden eyebrows at that.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what ya thought  
**  
_**Answer: Depends how hard you throw them.  
**_


	12. Bugs Alive

**Stuff: Ok, welcome back to an entire new month...um, yeah, anyway, I'm going to start off with a joke and then you can read my awaited story. Please review.  
_Question: How do you get a one armed man off a swing?_**

Kakashi's house hadn't changed in the time I was gone and when he opened the door, the warmth of the dying heater and scent of old paper brought back old and happy memories of my time here. I smiled and accidently laughed. "Something wrong?" asked Kakashi.

I turned to him happily and sighed. "It's good to be back." Kakashi smiled and gently pushed me through the door I'd been blocking. "Oh, sorry."

The ANBU nodded. Kakashi turned to them and asked, "Where will you be sleeping?"

Haley piped up before Shino could even open his mouth. "We'll sleep in the lounge. But we would like to check out your house and secure the windows in case of an attempt to escape and find the quickest route to get to Maye's room." Kakashi nodded, familiar with the standard ANBU security procedures.

From behind Kakashi, I slowly unbuttoned my cloak, watching him turn back towards me, and revealed my Jonin outfit to him. He smiled slightly and offered to take my cloak. I accepted and actually hesitated in giving him the cloak. As the fabric slowly slid from my fingers and was taken away from me altogether, I felt a sudden pain in both my hands that travelled from my palms, up my forearms, across my chest and towards my skull. I screamed out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

The last thing I could hear was Kakashi yelling my name and the only thing that was felt before I blacked out was a pair of hands catching my fall.

Only 1 day past until I gained back consciousness, but I would back been asleep for a lot longer if Shino hadn't figured out that the cloak must have a type of spell on it and mustn't be taken off and placed it back on me. "Maye?"

I could hear a faint voice asking for me. Who was it? "Maye?" there it was again. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to readjust my vision and saw a silver blob in front of me. It spoke my name again.

"K-Kakashi…?" I quickly jolted upright but banded head with Kakashi. "OW!" I then realized I connected with Kakashi and gasped. "Sorry Kakashi."

He groaned slightly then stood up again, groaning. "That's…ok. I shouldn't have been that close to you anyway."

I readjusted my position and offered a seat for Kakashi on my bed. He sat down and rubbed my covered knee affectionately. "So, is it good to be back?"

"Yes, but I feel like an outcast with the two ANBU in the lounge."

Kakashi laughed. "I told them not to take this mission too strictly because I know you like you freedom." I smiled and thought about our last night together. "They took it well. It seems as though Shino has finally found a girl."

I raised a curious brow. "Huh? So the Haley girl likes bugs then?"

"I guess so." He gave me his closed eye smile and added, "And the guards also told me that Lady Tsunade reduced their time here so that they only stay here for a week."

I was shocked. The Hokage would never have allowed that to anyone. What makes me so special? That thought didn't float through my head too long because I painfully lunged at Kakashi and hugged him closely. "I love you, ow, Kakashi."

Kakashi laughed softly and hugged me back, slowly placing me back on the bed in the process. I felt the crisp sheets beneath rustle as I was laid down on them with Kakashi's extra weight added to me. "Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you forgive me?"

I heard him sigh and felt him lift up from me. He hunched over my frame so he was looking right at my face; his black, emotionless eyes piercing into my thoughts and memories. I felt like I need a tin foil hat. "Yes." I smiled. "I knew you were happy here and the fact you left meant that you were either taken or forced to leave the village."

"Did you search for me?"

"I did. I search everyday for a year. Then Lady Tsunade found out and told me to go on a mission because I was making myself sick just worrying about you."

I stroked his masked face and placed my hand behind his head and onto his neck. Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask and leaned closer to me. I opened my mouth in shock. I had never seen his face properly because last time I did, I was drunk. His face was so handsome. He had a chiselled jaw that completmented his nose. I was in love with the most gorgeous man in Konoha.

Before I could close my mouth, Kakashi's landed on mine and kissed it passionately. I didn't have time to react so I did the sanest thing at that point in time and hugged him close to me. He was on top of me fully now, his legs entangled with mine, kissing me hard.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so happy, and I wanted the moment to stay like this forever but Kakashi quickly broke apart and got off me, smoothing his vest and fluffing his hair. "Not now."

I pushed my bed sheets further down my body and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I then remembered about the 2 ANBU downstairs and laughed. "I wonder what the guards are doing."

Kakashi nodded and offered a hand out to me to help out of bed. I thanked him and walked downstairs only to find myself smiling broadly at the bottom of the stairs. There, on the couch, were 2 trained killing ninja kissing. I knew Haley had something for Shino, they way she looked at him and all, but Shino…well, that was another story. And another thing, Shino didn't have his glasses on.

"A-hem!" Kakashi coughed loudly, breaking the 2 ANBU apart.

"S-sorry, Kakashi-kun." Haley stammered and stood upright. She bowed low with Shino beside her.

Kakashi waited for Shino to rise before talking again. "What do you think you were doing? ANBU are supposed to be professionals. And with a prisoner seeing you two making out on my couch is a pretty poor way of representing yourselves and your village."

The 2 teenagers lowered their heads in shame. Shino finally spoke up but with his eyes closed, not wanting to reveal his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, please do not report this into the Hokage. It was foolish of us to do what we were doing. It won't happen again."

I heard Kakashi sigh in frustration. "Fine. You have only a week here, anyway."

I looked at Kakashi, then back at the guards, frowning. "Shino, open your eyes."

"I can't. Not without my glasses. Haley? Could you please get them?"

I groaned silently. My urge to see Shino's eyes was almost as bad as wanting to see Kakashi's face. I turned my back on everyone and walked back up the stairs. From behind, I heard Kakashi talk. "…ever you're on guard, don't…" I tuned myself out from the real world and flopped onto my mattress. I was exhausted for some reason. I shrugged and turned myself over so I lay on my back.

I gently smiled to myself and unclipped the hook on my robe, allowing it to slip off my body and onto the bed. Then, slowly but surely, I lifted up my blue bed sheets, placing them on my chest and unzipped my Jonin vest and unbuttoned my navy top. It was going to be a long week.

_**Answer: You wave at him.  
Hope you enjoyed my story! Later Taters**_


	13. Blush like a Cat

**Stuff: Ok, I forgot this in my last chapter so here goes....I don't own Naruto. {-Long pause-}...Wow, that was easier than I thought *Takes a bow*  
_Question: Why'd the Koala fall out of the tree? _**_Answer: **Because it was dead  
Question: Why'd the second Koala fall out of the tree? **Answer: **Because it was dead  
Question: Why'd the third Koala fall out of the tree? **Answer:** Peer pressure**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
**_

Seeing as I was practically confined to Kakashi's home, I had to rely on my friends to come to me. And boy, were there lots of visitors. In a time period of only five days, Ino-Shika-Cho and Asuma all came to visit with Team Yamato (to my delight) to have a large bbq to celebrate my odd returning. I mostly hung out with Naruto before Team Gai arrived with Karaoke and was dragged into the middle of Kakashi's backyards by Gai. "Maye, you are the sunshine in my eyes. Your skin is too perfect for this world. And with my good looks beside yours, we could rule the world." His eyes had turned into hearts then. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

He shouted this so loud that I went tomato red when everyone stopped dancing, the music stopped and all eyes were on us. I looked helplessly at Naruto, then at Kakashi who was standing with a bottle of Sake next to Yamato. They all laughed at me, leaving me to fend for myself. I sighed. "Look Gai. I'm not interested in you, okay? Don't ask me ever again please."

I walked away leaving Gai crying in the middle of the backyard and with a satisfied smile on my face. It was going to be a good night tonight. I made my way over to Yamato and Kakashi and took a bottle of Sake out of the cooler beside them. "Thanks for the help guys." I said sarcastically.

They sniggered and took large gulps of their drinks. Suddenly Yamato spoke up. "Maye, your brother is a very special Jinchuuriki, and I would like to know what kind of powers he wields over his sisters." I nodded, knowing where this conversation was going. "Will you meet us at the third training ground tomorrow please? I'm sure Hokage-sama would allow it."

I looked over at Naruto who was pestering Shikamaru about something and trying to get Sakura's attention in the progress, and then back at Yamato. "Sure." I leaned forward on him and slyly placed my now empty Sake bottle behind him. "Anything for my brother's sensei."

I winked at Kakashi, officially half drunk, and started to dance into the middle of the yard. As I enjoyed myself on the grassy dance floor with everyone, Kakashi and Yamato were having a secret conversation. Kakashi spoke as soon as I was out of hearing range. "Do I see a blush on your face?"

Yamato opened his mouth in shock and stammered, "K-Kakashi-sempai! I would never- I mean…I wouldn't admire the girl you are involved with in such a way."

"Involved with? What do you mean?"

Yamato shuffled on the spot and looked at Kakashi with a worried yet cunning face. "We all know that she likes you just as much as we know that Asuma and Kurenai are dating. You cannot deny it, Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi sighed and bowed his head, fiddling with his half-empty/full Sake bottle. "I do enjoy her company. But…she is classified as a rogue ninja now. I don't want to be disgraced in the same way my fath…" Kakashi's voice trailed away as he watched me dance.

A satisfied smile played along Yamato's lips. "You won't be. The White Fang of Konoha was a person who was disgraced because he did very bad things."

"I know."

"But dating a girl who has just been in the wrong place at the wrong time…well there isn't much crime there. But then again, it isn't my place to say who you spend your time with." He patted Kakashi's shoulder, placed his bottle next to mine and began to leave. "Team Yamato!" he shouted. 3 _Hai_'s shouted back at him in response. "Time to go!"

Sakura, Naruto and Sai rushed towards him. Naruto stopped suddenly and ran quickly back to me to give me a hug. I laughed and allowed him to go. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

"Yeah! Believe it!"

I laughed and said to myself, "I will."

A few dances later and everyone except for Shino, Haley, Kakashi and I were left standing in the middle of the yard, left to clean up all the empty bottles and food wrappers. We were fast cleaners though so we finished cleaning in under 10minutes and were all getting ready for bed by 11.

I offered my goodnights to Shino and Haley, whom were both lying next to each other on the foldout couch, and made my way up to my room. I closed my door softly and withdrew my arms from my cloaks sleeves to take off my Jonin vest and navy top. I did this with ease, slipping my arms back through my sleeves and neatly placing my clothes on top of my old tallboy. Next were my pants but only just managed to get them off when I heard a small knock at my door. I quickly kicked my pants to the nearest wall, buttoned a few random buttons on my cloak and cracked the door open a bit. "Yes?"

It was Kakashi. He was still fully dressed. "Ah, about tomorrow…" I blinked. "Well, are you sure you want to fight Naruto?" he paused. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and opened the door wider. We both sat down on my bed, me closing my door so we could talk in confidence. "Why wouldn't I want to fight Naruto?"

"Well, you could activate the Kyuubi and get hurt, like really badly."

I stroked his shoulder affectionately and laughed. "Trust me, I won't get hurt." That turned out to be the biggest lie I'd ever told.

Kakashi wrapped his hand around mine and held it tightly. "Just don't do anything you'll regret later, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. And now that I had Kakashi's hand in mine, I placed it on his face, pulled down his stupid mask and kissed his mouth for a short while before pushing him playfully out of my room so I could rest up for tomorrow. It was going to be a very interesting day tomorrow.

**My joke this chapter was really dumb but hey, it's a joke. No doubt something in your mind giggled or hummed sage-like in agreement.  
Later Taters **


	14. Demon Siblings

**Stuff: Ok, I don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy this 14th installment of Maye Uzamaki. Oh, and in case you're wondering, Maye has got long blonde hair, Naruto's eyes and Jiraiya's approval of a good sized bust.  
_Question: What happened to Jesus when his lights went out?_**

The 9:30 Sun outside was beaming down on the busy streets of Konoha whilst the birds around where singing their singsongs. But nothing on this flawless day could expect a battle between 2 siblings could be so fierce.

My day started as usual. I got dressed into my Leaf Ninja outfit then covered it with my Akatsuki robes, ate my toast, walked with Kakashi, arm in arm, down towards the training grounds and greeted Yamato, Sai, Sakura and Naruto. It seemed pretty normal until Yamato spoke. "Ok, before you guys start, I'll need to make a sealing barrier around me and a Sit Jutsu."

Naruto and I eagerly nodded. I walked up to him and held out my hand. "Good luck baby brother. You'll need it." I gave him a vampire smile.

Naruto grabbed my hand with enthusiasm and laughed, "I'm not the one who'll need it. I'm going to be Hokage and I'm going to crush you." I let go of his hand and poked his nose playfully, making Sakura laugh.

"Save your energy." I turned on my heels and walked 10 paces from Naruto and turned back towards him.

"Ok!" boomed Yamato. "On the count of three you may begin! One!"

Kunai's drawn; my gold dragons glistening in the Sun whilst Naruto spun his threateningly.

"Two!" We got into our ready stances.

"Three!" Our Kunai's hit each other with precision on the last count. I jumped back simultaneously with Naruto and threw another Kunai. With Naruto distracted for a short while, I did a fast Jutsu and shouted, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

From nowhere, about 100 clones poofed around us and began to pounce on Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto managed to deflect my blade and was holding a Rasengan. He screamed at my clones and attacked them with lightning speed, his Rasengan not losing power as he hit my last clone. I gasped as he started coming for me.

Quick to react, I changed into a large hawk and flew to the skies. Far beneath me, Naruto had become enraged and scaled the nearest tree to try catching me. I smiled as best as I could with my beak and began to swoop back down to Naruto and attack him viscously with my talons, scratching his face and arms. I caught a quick glimpse at his face and saw that he already had the demon foxes eyes.

I darted quickly towards the ground, transformed back to my norm and made a quick Jutsu, shouting, "Air Style, Ferocious Tornado Jutsu!" I formed a circle with my hands above my head and summoned a large twister from it. The tornado spun quickly towards Naruto, sucking dirt and leaves into its Eye.

"Rasengan!" I heard from the shrubs and saw Naruto wielding an extra large Rasengan in his hand which actually sucked in my vortex rather than it sucking up him.

"Wha-?

Naruto jumped high into the air and descended quickly onto me. I was just quick enough to do a substitution Jutsu and hide underground, making an earth Jutsu to bash up Naruto for a while. I heard above me the sounds of a struggle as my rock-men beat up Naruto. "Sorry brother." I murmured.

After a while and many bruises later for Naruto, I emerged to the surface only to receive a powerful punch in the gut from him. I could tell Naruto was furious with me because his eyes were bright red and he punched me even harder in my stomach the fifth and the sixth time before I broke away, morphing into a large snake and constricting myself around Naruto to contain him.

I suddenly realized I was squeezing him too tight for I heard 1 rib crack. _Damn it_ I thought. I didn't loosen though, which was a huge mistake. I felt a slight vibration in the heart of my coils and looked down to see Naruto starting to call upon his Demon Fox's Chakra, covering his body in its Chakra. "Oh, no!" I hissed.

Yamato's Sit seal couldn't work through my snake body, and now Naruto had become angered and now had the Fox's Cloak surrounding him. A great force ripped my coiling body apart, forcing me to change back to human. "Naruto!" yelled Kakashi.

Naruto wasn't himself anymore. 1 of the Fox's tail had already grown and he was now looking at me with lust for blood in his eyes. I didn't know a common battle would have this happen in it. It was time to take drastic action. I flipped the side of my cloak away to reveal one of Deidara's pouches. I quickly took some chewed clay, made a small bird in my hand and threw it at Naruto. It exploded smack bang in the middle of his face, which, unfortunately, just made him madder.

"I'm going to kill you!" he growled at me and sped towards me with only the speed an Uchiha could retaliate from. He slashed my arm with focused Chakra, making me scream in agony. Another scratch appeared on my cheek. Another one showed up on my leg. I couldn't keep up with his speed but had a hunch of where he was.

I was quick to move. Almost instantly, the second I moved with my hands outstretched, I caught Naruto's right cloaked arm. I whirled him around my body, his Chakra piercing my skin, and threw him forcefully into the forest. When he was out of site, I dropped to my knees, groaning at my wounds. They hurt so much, but I had to win this battle. I didn't want to lose to my brother.

My hopes and dreams of defeating Naruto were shattered then and there when I heard an unearthly roar coming closer and closer towards me. I reacted by doing a lightning quick series of hand signs and called, "Lightning Style, Ultraviolet Tornado of Doom."

My speciality was, of course, tornadoes, and with my UV layered tornado rapidly swirling towards Naruto, I was bound to win. You see, my tornado was filled with Chakra lightning bolts. They could electrocute someone whilst simultaneously sucking dry the victims Chakra. Of course, with Naruto's Cloak activate, my lightning bolts won't do squat to him, but he would get hurt.

A smile spread across my face, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared there. I witnessed something so impossible that I thought my eyes were deceiving me. There, right in front of me, Naruto had sprouted his third tail and had a massive Rasengan in his hand which was sucking up my tornado into it again.

Now Naruto was wielding a super big Rasengan, but laced with electricity. He jumped high into the air with it and streamlined down to me faster than a supersonic jet. I had seconds, nay, milliseconds to react. I only managed to move a centimetre before a pain so unreal entered me.

The last thing I felt was the feeling of being electrocuted by a million volts whilst being squashed like a bug. The last thing I saw was Naruto being attacked by Kakashi, who placed a seal on his head. The last thing I heard was Yamato shouting my name and Kakashi apologising to me, cradling my body slowly in his arms.

And the last thing I felt inside me was the warm feeling of Chakra flowing through my body. I had never stopped to think about what Chakra felt like when inside the body. Now that I had all the time in the world to feel it, I felt another presence in my body; Alien Chakra.

_**Answer: He was in the dark  
**_**Please, do not fret, my jokes aren't this bad and I have much better ones. Please review and give construtive criticism or another joke.  
Later Taters**


	15. Hospitalization

**Stuff: Ok, I forgot to mention this but Jiraiya-the-bishie is my Haley cameo character and is writing a story on the life of Haley in one of her stories called Nature Can Love To Shino Love Story. Check it out! We are each others editors and I designed Haley because she asked me too...hehe, anyway, a joke then a story.  
_Question: How many D's are in Indiana Jones?_**

I opened my eyes. _Why can I only see white? Am I dead?_ I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to talk, but couldn't find my voice. I was mute. I was alone in this white world. I touched my face to see if I was real and traced the outline of my chin and down my neck. I felt a healing scar on the right side of my neck. _How did that get there?_ I mused.

I continued to walk the path of white until I saw a black line cut through the infinite horizon. The line was long. I quickened my pace. "Naruto? Is that you?"

I was 10metres away from the black line and could now see it was a row of all the people I know and knew. I saw Naruto standing very placid in the middle with Tsunade and Jiraiya behind him, guarding him. I saw everyone I knew from Konoha in amongst the throng of people. "Am I dead?" I asked.

Naruto stepped forward, his eyes changing from blue to red. "Come back to me, Maye."

I felt something brush against my arm. I touched where I had been brushed and closed my eyes. It was a dream. I flung my eyelids open and concentrated on clearing my vision. At first, I could only see a fuzzy roof, but now I saw that it was tiled and blue. The soft brush on my arm was a purple flower petal. I looked slowly across towards the violet flower and followed the arm that was holding it.

The owner was Naruto. He was fast asleep; his head resting on my bed. I gently slipped the flower from his grasp as sniffed it. It smelled of lavender. I placed the flower beside me and stroked my brothers yellow crown, whispering, "Naruto, thank you."

He stirred and gradually awoke from his slumber. He drowsily looked across at me before going wide-eyed. "Maye!" he gasped. "Your alive!" he jumped at me, making me twitch slightly, and embraced me in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry of what I did to you."

I patted his back and whispered back, "Don't worry about it Naruto. I feel fine." I heard him groan softly and felt his touch loosen. I let him go. "What's wrong?"

Just then, hearing what Naruto was shouting at, Yamato, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura rushed in along with a medical Nin. The medic exclaimed, "What's going on in here?"

"Look! She's awake!" Naruto pointed at me with a massive smile.

I heard Kakashi sigh with relief along with Yamato and Sakura. Sai just stood there silently. "Miss Uzamaki?" I looked at the medical Nin in confusion. "You might want to listen to what I have to say now that you're awake."

I pushed away Naruto gently to get a better look at Nin. "What is it?"

The medic took the medical chart at the base of my cot and said seriously, "When you arrived here, you were in a critical condition, suffering a near-fatal blow from a electricity filled Rasengan and were having some type of allergic reaction to something. We weren't sure what was wrong with you until Kakashi told us he felt like you were draining his Chakra when he was holding you, telling us also that you were sensitive to his Chakra as well."

I nodded sadly. "Anything else?"

The medic nodded and walked over to me, obviously going to show me something. He touched my neck then undid the side buttons of my sleeve, revealing my shoulder. I gasped. My shoulder had a massive scar burnt onto it. The medical Nin asked to if he could show me the rest of the scar but I declined, saying that I would see it later. The Nin buttoned up my sleeve, covering up most of my spider web scar, and bowed. "I will leave you alone with you visitors." He left.

I looked over at my visitors. Sakura was sitting on my bed next to Naruto; Kakashi was sitting down on the chair right next to my head, whilst Yamato and Sai stood tall at the base of my bed. Sakura spoke. "You gave us a bit of a scare when you were hit by the Rasengan."

I looked at her then to Yamato and asked, "How come Naruto was able to get the Demon Foxes Cloak when you had a Sit Jutsu aimed at him?"

"You were covering Naruto's body when you turned into a snake which blocked my Jutsu, and once he sprouted his tail, only a Sealing paper could work on him, which Kakashi did as you hit the ground."

I suddenly noticed that I wasn't wearing or touching my Akatsuki robe and panicked. "Where's my robe?"

Kakashi held up an Akatsuki robe that looked like it had gone through leaf shedder. "When the Rasengan hit you, your robe was practically ripped to shreds, making you a non-Akatsuki member now." He placed the fabric next to a decorative vase, suddenly making me notice that I was surrounded by a forest of flowers. I gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Kakashi who touched my arm.

"I have so many flowers."

He stroked my arm and smiled. "Yeah." He looked over at Yamato then back at me. "Since three days ago, which was when the battle was; everyone you know came here to see how you were doing. Amazingly, you have the same healing properties as Naruto, despite not having the Demon Fox in you."

I smiled then suddenly remembered something. "How did they get your Chakra out of me?"

"Lady Tsunade did your healing personally and extruded my Chakra out from yours and placed it in some kind of vial, wanting to test it. She's testing it right now."

"Why does she want to test your Chakra?"

Kakashi shrugged and stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

I nodded happily. Team Yamato also had to go so I gave them all a hug; Sai didn't want one but smiled at me instead. Yamato was the last to receive my hug and gave me a weirdly long one. I suddenly thought back to when I had the bbq at Kakashi's placed and groaned in my head. I shouldn't have leaned on him.

They all left via the window and allowed me to catch up on some me-time. I sighed at the thought and decided to have a shower instead, eager to see my flesh wound.

I pushed my bed sheets off of me and dragged my body towards the showers. Tenderly taking off my hospital clothes, I walked over to the mirror and gazed in awe at the pink Rasengan wound.

Spreading out from the large circle just left of my of my shoulder were thick lightning bolt shaped scars thinning out across my chest and stopping just above my right breast and upper back. It looked like someone had actually drawn a pink Chidori across my body.

I traced one particularly red scar whilst stepping into the shower and turning it on. I muttered, "I don't why you did it, or how you did it, but you won Naruto, and I'm happy for you."

_**Answer: 43. Da da daa da, da da daaa. da da daa da, da da daa daa daa...etc  
**_**Hehehe, a joke my friend told me. ONLY MAKES SENSE IF YOU KNOW THE SONG!!! Anyway, stay tuned for more chapters.**


	16. You do? I do? We all do!

**Stuff: Ok, welcome back to another installment of Fox's Sister....maybe. Um, I don't own Naruto, really want to though.  
_Question:_**** If one doctor doctors another doctor does the doctor who doctors the doctor doctor the doctor the way the doctor he is doctoring doctors? Or does the doctor doctor the way the doctor who doctors doctors?**

I couldn't stand being in the hospital for so long, so after my many futile escapes from it, Lady Tsunade discharged me from the hospital and allowed me to go back to Kakashi's after a quick check up from her.

"You've recovered well, Maye." Lady Tsunade remarked. "Although you will always have a very faint scar outline of your Rasengan wound, nothing appears to be wrong with you or unhealable."

I smiled at her and asked to go, happy that I didn't have to wear the burden of the Akatsuki on my shoulders anymore. "If you need me, I'll be at Kakashi's all night." Lady Tsunade nodded and gestured for me to leave whilst she cleaned up my bandages.

As I walked out, I bumped into a familiar masked ANBU guard with flowing red hair. It was Haley. "Hello Haley."

The ANBU guard bowed to me and stood up straight. "Good morning Maye-san." She lifted up her mask, revealing her kind brown eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was just leaving actually. I was hurt."

Haley nodded and remembered why she was in the hospital. "I have to go now. I need to hand in something to Lady Tsunade. It was nice seeing you again." With that, Haley lowered her mask and walked quickly down the corridor.

"How are you and Shino going?" I called out to her.

Haley tripped. My question had shocked her. She stood up and replied happily, "We're fine. Shino is on a mission that I have to go to soon, so I will be away for a while."

I waved goodbye to her with a smile and poofed to Kakashi's apartment. For some reason, the scent of meatloaf wafted through his home as I entered and saw him carrying a tray of neatly carved meat on it over to a candlelit table. "Kakashi?" I asked sweetly.

He looked up and sweat dropped. Obviously I wasn't meant to see him prepare dinner. "Oh, uh, hello Maye."

I walked over to him and fingered the fraying fabric of his vest. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." He was using his boring voice to disguise what he was really doing. "Actually, I was making dinner for us." In his mind he thought, _I felt bad for just standing there and watching you fight Naruto when I should have intervened._

I brushed his chest lightly with my fingers as I made my way over to the kitchen and retrieved 2 decorated bottles of Sake from the cupboard. "Hey Kakashi." I waved one of the bottles towards him with a cheeky smile on my face. Kakashi shook his head. "Why not?"

"I have something more, how should I put it, romantic, than that." he replied. From out of nowhere, a bottle of very fine red wine poofed into his open hand. "This is better."

I laughed and placed the Sake back in the cupboard. I made my way over to the table and waited for Kakashi to turn off the lights. As he did, I marvelled at the deep red shadows from the candles light staining the walls. "You did this for me?"

"Yes. I've liked you a lot Maye. In fact, ever since you walked through my door on your first day here. I had to pinch myself to make sure you weren't a hallucination." I sipped from my wine glass, not averting my eyes from Kakashi's. "Ever since you left the village two years ago, I finally realised how much you meant to me, and I couldn't afford to lose you again once you came back."

I stretched my arm out and placed my hand on his. "I love you Kakashi. You and Naruto are my world. When I was gone, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when I was hit by the Rasengan," I paused to think about the scar my brother had give me on my shoulder. "When I was hit by it, I thought back to my first day here and how fantastic it was to meet you. I couldn't accept that I was dying, so I sucked out your Chakra, knowing that I would probably die from that, but at least I'd die with you inside of me."

A tear ran down my cheek but was caught with Kakashi's thumb. He rubbed my cheek softly and stood up to come sit beside me with his chair. He placed his chair's back towards me and sat on it back-to-front. He looked at me with his dark and tortured eye and sighed. "Maye, you're the first woman in this house that had stayed as long as you have."

I turned away from him and bowed my head. His voice sounded sad. Was this good or bad news? I knew my answer when Kakashi spoke again. "Will you marry me?"

I looked at him with a shocked face. My normally tanned skin had been drained of its colour. My hands were shaking as Kakashi revealed a small box containing a diamond ring with small scripture engraved on the rings belly. I plucked it wordlessly from it box and slipped it on my left ring finger. I blurted out a happy laugh and looked back up at Kakashi. I opened my mouth and replied, "Yes."

**Riiight, well, that Doctor joke actually makes sense...but it's very confusing. Anyway, have a good day!**


	17. Intimate Gift

**Stuff: This site is really great on allowing me posting stories on movies and tv shows i like, and also, im thanking everyone who has reviewed. THANK YOU! I don't own Naruto. *Sigh* -_-  
_Question: Did you hear about the man who lost his whole left side of his body?_**

"Yes."

I stared at my diamond ring in shock. It was sparkling in the candlelight like a miniature disco ball. I looked back up to Kakashi whom had just proposed to me. His face was in shock; obviously not expecting me to say yes so soon. "You-you will?"

I threw my arms around him and giggled. "Of course I will. I'd be a fool if I didn't. I've wanted to be with you for a very long time." I felt his arms slowly slide along my back. His gripped tightened and I heard a sigh of relief escape from his mask. "I love you Kakashi."

Kakashi hummed in agreement to me and gradually broke our hug apart, looking me start in the eyes. "Do you still think Naruto will be ok with this?"

I laughed again. "Of course he will. He's always looked at you with respect. Although, you do have to contend with Iruka." I spoke again in a teasing voice. "He's always buying Naruto ramen. Jeez, now you really have something to compete with."

Kakashi brought me back into a warm hug. "I guess I'll just have to buy Ramen for Naruto for now on." I blew on Kakashi's neck and tightened our hug. "Are you scared?"

I loosened my hold on him slightly and questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, weddings are something to be feared, especially with the Akatsuki becoming suspicious."

I sighed. I had forgotten that I dismissed myself from a mission of theirs without telling them. They'd be wondering what I was up to now. "I don't think the Akatsuki would be worried at this point in time. Ya know it's pretty difficult to catch a Jinchuurikin."

I felt Kakashi nod on my shoulder. He then started to lift us up from our chairs. "No point ruining an evening this good with bringing those guys up. Its time to celebrate." He let go of me suddenly and walked excitedly to the cupboard, taking out 4 bottles of Sake.

"Kakashi!" I yelled jokingly. "I thought wine was the better choice."

"Yeah, well, this is more fun." He handed me a bottle and began to drink his own very quickly. "What's the rush?"

"I hear it's better to drink these fast."

I mused over what he said and began to scull my 2 bottles of Sake. I drained them both in record time but was last to finish. Kakashi was already getting our 3rd bottles and shoved one kindly into my open hand. We counted to 3 and drank them both to see who was faster.

I lost. My drinking was a few seconds slower than Kakashi's but I won with being the drunkest. I couldn't handle my Sake like he did and began to develop double vision and a slurring voice. "Kakashi-san? If we went to your room *hic* we could have more fun. But what if the *hic* ANBU find us?"

Kakashi placed his hands on my shoulders to balance himself and replied in a drawl, "We won't tell them." He ran his hands down my arms and around my waist, lifting me up and carrying me quickly to his room. I was then plonked firmly on the bed and suddenly gained extra weight on top of me.

At first I thought Kakashi had been knocked out because he just laid still on me, but was actually softly kissing my neck with his exposed mouth. I hooked my legs around his waist and grabbed his face. I placed it on mine roughly and kissed him passionately. He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth and kissed me harder.

I quickly unzipped my Jonin vest, then his, and took them off us; throwing them towards the nearest wall. "Kakashi!" I whispered loudly between a kissed.

"What?" he asked as he rolled us across the bed so I was sitting on him.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Coz your hot." I tore off the front of his blue shirt with great force and landed lightly on his face, welcoming back his tongue in my open mouth. After a hand ripped off my shirt, revealing my naked frame, I started to feel a tug on my pants and felt them too being ripped off.

Just before my drunken mind started to kick in and distortion in my vision, I felt a sensation in the lower half of my body that hurt in a pleasant way.

I couldn't remember the rest of the night but I did wake up lying on top Kakashi with no shirt on. I rolled off his stomach and onto the spare part of the bed. I started to play lazily with the tips of Kakashi's silver hair until he awoke. "Good morning." I yawned.

Kakashi looked over at me with a tired expression and replied groggily, "Good morning."

I suddenly grabbed my head and moaned. I had a massive headache and couldn't move. "Oh, my head."

"Yeah, same."

I moved to sit up but only caused more pain to go to my brain. I groaned again and stood up fully, not knowing I was revealing all. I gasped and tore off the bed sheets. "What happened last night?"

Kakashi shrugged uneasily. I huffed and made my way downstairs to brew some coffee; sweet carefree coffee. Once it was done and I had pour some in 2 mugs, I walked back upstairs and sat crossed-legged under the sheets facing Kakashi. "I should tell Naruto and everyone else about last night."

"But that's personal." Protested Kakashi.

"Not that, you fool. About getting engaged." I flashed my engagement ring in his half-asleep face. "Anyway, I need to stretch my legs and see Naruto." I placed my coffee mug beside on the bedside table and got dressed in my room.

I emerged in my clean Jonin outfit and gave Kakashi a peck on the cheek before poofing away to Naruto's front door. I knocked twice and waited for an answer. "Naruto!" I yelled.

The door opened quickly, nearly unhinging it. "WHAT?!" replied Naruto with a scream so loud I nearly fainted.

I punched him in the face in anger. "Don't talk to me like that." I growled. "Get up and invite me in."

Naruto stood and apologised. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else. What do you want anyway?"

I smiled and placed my hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I'm getting married."

_**Answer: He's all-right now  
Lame ass joke, but it cracked me up hehehe**_


	18. Hokage's Approval

**Stuff: I don't own Naruto. KAKASHI IS IN TROUBLE IN NARUTO MANGA!!! NOZABERRY!  
Question: What has 4 wheels and flies?**

Naruto looked at me with massive eyes and opened his mouth in shock. "What?!"

"I'm getting married, Naruto." I smiled at him but cringed a bit because of my headache.

"To who?" Naruto dragged me into his home and sat down with me on a freakishly clean couch which looked out of place in his dingy apartment.

"Kakashi." Naruto seemed to be relieved by my answer and hugged me. "What the?"

"I thought you'd have been asked by Fuzzy Brow's Sensei and accepted his proposal."

"So you don't think it's weird that I'm going to marry Kakashi?"

Naruto hugged me in a brotherly way and replied. "No way. Kakashi would be an awesome uncle." I ruffled his spiky crown playfully. He was still the same since I left the village 2 years ago.I suddenly became saddened and loosened my grip on Naruto. "What's wrong?"

I looked down at him and sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you Naruto. It was foolish of me."

"Don't worry about it. The only thing you have to worry about is whether Sakura and Ino are going to be your bride maids." Naruto groaned.

I started to smile again and told Naruto I had to leave to tell others about my good fortune. I was halfway down the main streets of Konoha when I felt someone following me and decided to get lost down a narrow and deserted ally. "I know you're there."

From behind, Iruka nervously walked up to me. He scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "Sorry about that."

"What would you like Iruka?" I asked pleasantly.

"I see that you're engaged."

"Yeah. I'm getting married to Kakashi. I was going to find you after I saw Lady Tsunade, but now you know; I don't have to tell you later." I laughed and hugged him. "I'm so happy."

"Does Naruto approve?"

"Of course. Though personally I reckon he'd like you as a father or an uncle more than Kakashi." I felt Iruka hug me in a friendly way and I kissed him on the cheek. "You should see if Kakashi will make you his best man."

We broke a part and said our goodbyes so I could get to the Hokage's office before noon, or before she gets too drunk to talk to. I finally reached her office after telling random friends I was engaged to Kakashi. "Lady Tsunade!"

The Hokage of Konoha was apparently studying hard. She actually had a heap of papers around her and was signing and reading them. She looked up at me as I slumped down on a seat in front and heaved a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just I'd share some really good news."

"Then what's the news?" I started to open my mouth but was interrupted by Lady Tsunade again. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

I groaned inwardly and spoke. "Kakashi proposed to me, and I accepted."

Lady Tsunade looked at me for a few minutes before laughing loudly. "That's great. Really, it is. But why tell me?"

I laughed half-heartedly with her before replying. "I was just wondering if you'd approve of this. I mean, I am an ex-rogue ninja and he's," I hesitated a bit and sighed. "He's prefect."

The Hokage laced her fingers under her chin and smiled. "You can marry him, but on one condition," I leaned forward on my chair. "You must never leave him."

I sighed. I thought I was going to be banned from being a ninja and take up a housewife's duty. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." I bowed and rushed out of her office. It was time to find a few more people.

The busy streets were full of people, but I didn't know half of them! Sighing, I began to go back home. Unfortunately, Gai just happened to cross my path and spotted my ring. He burst into tears. "I thought you and I had something special, Maye-san! You were the light of my life! I can't believe you would go off with some other guy. I would have protected you with my life. Who is the culprit that has locked you away from me?"

I began to move slowly away from him but replied normally, "It's Kakashi."

Gai straightened up suddenly and beamed. "Ah yes, my eternal rival. He may have beat me on this challenge but he better be ready for the next one!" he started to run away from me with determination in his eyes.

I sighed. _He is such an idiot._ I walked onwards anyway and saw Yamato with Sakura at the Ramen shop. They were talking about various medical arts and Jutsu before I interrupted them politely. "Hey guys."

Yamato held up a hand and replied, "Hello."

Sakura said hello too and asked why I was here. "I'm here to get some ramen for me and Kakashi."

Yamato saw something on my left hand shine and asked, "What's that on you hand?"

I pretended like it was something unimportant and replied, "Oh, this? This is my engagement ring from Kakashi."

Sakura opened her mouth in shock. "K-Kakashi-sensei is going to marry you?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"No. It's just I'd never thought he'd marry anyone." Yamato nodded in agreement and smiled at me

"Good for you." I hugged Yamato to thank him, shocking him.

I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "You're so invited." I felt his cheeks go warm and smiled. He wasn't used to girls being so nice to him, I think.

Sakura decided to leave and said goodnight to us, leaving me with Yamato. I ordered 2 pork ramens to go and chatted with Yamato for a while. "So how are you, Yamato?"

Yamato stuttered in reply. "I-I'm good."

Being a trained assassin, Yamato was kind or cool; but with conversation, he was kind of dull. "Well, looks like my ramens done. I'll see you later, Yamato." He nodded and watched me leave with my ramen.

As Yamato watched me leave, he thought, _Kakashi better take care of her_.

**Answer: A garbage truck  
Yes, woeful I know, but I'm currently very sick and couldn't think of many jokes aheh. Hope you enjoyed my chapter!!**


	19. A Forbidden Secret

**Stuff: Ok, well I was walking into Woolies (grocery store) and this woman comes up to me with a Naruto headband on and says, "Wow, OMG *Dragon*, it's you!!" Of course the woman said my real...anyway, I raise an eyebrow, no idea who this woman was, and reply, "Hi..." The strange woman goes, "I'm So-and-So's mum" so-and-so is my best friend who's an anime fanatic...I'm like, "....-_- Why are you wearing a Naruto headband. Isn't the so-and-so's?" and she replies, "Oh, i couldn't find my headband so i borrowed so-and-so's" I have to say, she looked like the biggest nincompoop evah but it just made my day...true story people.  
Question: A man shaves 3 times everyday, yet he has the longest beard in town. How is that possible?**

I was just so excited about the wedding that I organized it to be in 2 weeks time. Kakashi was shocked at first at me telling him this but calmed down as I assured him that I've already sent out the invitations, organized the catering and booked the gardens for the 23 of April.

Kakashi hugged me warmly. "What about your dress?"

I laughed in his embrace. "Don't worry about that. I've got the A-team on my side."

"The A-team?"

"Kurenai and Haley of course; Anko is being an idiot so I'm not going to bring her along." I felt Kakashi nod. "Just worry about getting a nice tux. And please don't wear your mask at the wedding; it'll look silly."

I heard him sigh in my ear and break away from me. "I'll make it look nice then." He gave me his closed eye smile and walked towards the kitchen. "Ramen?"

"Oh yes please." I skipped lightly over to him and watched as my ramen was being prepared in the wok. "Huh, I thought you were going to heat up the instant ramens."

"No, tonight I thought we might have an actual meal." I laughed from behind him. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I walked around the kitchen bench and pushed Kakashi playfully away from the wok. "If we're going to have a proper meal, a woman is the one supposed to be making it. So just sit down, read you book, and wait for me to finish."

"But I thought you wanted to read the books together?"

"I'm six pages in front of you. Sorry."

I turned my attention back towards the fry pan before Kakashi could retort and pour in some oil and the noodles.

I won't bore you with our eating details so I will tell you about my shopping day with the A-team.

A glorious day it was. The Sun was shining and birds were singing; and 3 young ladies were rushing in and out of clothes shops like they were going to close down at any moment. I had already tried on over 100 different wedding dresses that didn't live up to Haley's and Kurenai's standards, until I found the most perfect dress ever made.

I immediately bought it and rushed home with the others to talk about the wedding. I hid my dress away from Kakashi's prying eyes and sat down on the couch with my friends. "How many guests are coming?"

I looked across at Kurenai and answered, "Well, most of my invites have come back before the RSVP date, which was yesterday, so about 40 people are coming."

"How many were sent out?"

"52."

"Well the other 12 invitees are stupid then." I nodded in agreement. "So, have you guys thought about kids?"

I opened my eyes in shock at the sudden question from Haley. Being an ANBU guard, I wouldn't expect something like that to come from her mouth. I stuttered, "I-I once thought about it…but I don't think I want a child yet. When I'm thirty or something, though, I might want to have a child."

Kurenai laughed at me and said, "Are you serious?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, you look at Naruto as if he was your own son, and you stared at the kids around you with an envious look in your eyes. You so want a kid."

"Well what about you and Asuma. I reckon you want a kid with him."

Kurenai blushed and turned away from me. "Idiot."

We continued to talk about kids well after 5 until Kakashi came home from a short mission and forced us to cease the conversation because it made him nervous.

I hugged Kurenai and Haley goodbye and turned to Kakashi. "Deal with it. Girl talk is more fun than missions, even if it is about kids. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

Kakashi moved out of my way so I could rush to the toilet without any obstacles. I closed the door quickly and lifted the lids of the toilet and threw up in it. I was feeling nausea for some reason. I think I was making a loud retching noise too, because Kakashi burst into the bathroom and pulled my hair tenderly out of my sweaty face.

I continued to lean over the toilet bowl for at least 10minutes, with Kakashi waiting patiently by my side. I wiped my mouth slowly and stood up to face my face over at the sink. "Do you have a virus?"

I shook my head as I splashed. "I think I'm just nervous about the wedding." I my mind I guiltily thought, _I think I'm pregnant, Kakashi._ I smiled sweetly at him and drank some Listerine in my mouth to freshen it up a bit. "I think I might go to bed early tonight."

"Ok. Well, good night." I pecked him on his masked cheek and made my way into my room to sleep, rubbing my stomach lazily as I lay out on the bed. "I'm pregnant with your child, Kakashi. I'm sorry."

**Answer: He's a barbar  
Yep, I got this crappy joke off a website...I'm so ashamed of my muddled up brain. Later Taters!**


	20. He Knows

**Stuff: Ok, I have to say people...only 6 reviews? I'm a sadpanda coz of it....please review, it's fun to read others peoples feedback.  
Question: What kind of cheese isn't yours?**

For 3 whole days I was bending secretly over the toilet, vomiting. My stomach hurt constantly and whenever Kakashi knocked to ask me what my retching noise were, I would make up a stupid excuse to hide the truth. I don't know why I was so afraid to tell him, I just knew that now was the right time.

Ah yes, and the wedding was now officially tomorrow. I was so excited about it. Haley and Sakura would constantly ask me if I was nervous or if I was having second thoughts, but I wasn't. Kakashi was the one for me.

"Maye?"

A small, boring voice spoke through the crack of my door as I sat on my bed reading a book on medical Jutsu's. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" I replied in an affirmative hum and felt him sit on my bed, warming my toes.

"You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Yes, but this is important." I closed my book and took off my reading glasses. (Long story short, I was told I didn't have 20/20 vision in my real life so decided to add it in the story) "I'm worried that the Akatsuki have found out about you. They might want to take you back."

I placed a warm hand on Kakashi's leg. "Don't worry. I don't think they'll gatecrash our wedding." Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I need some air."

Kakashi POV

I was starting to have second thoughts about the wedding. _Am I pushing her into something that's making her ill?_ I mused over my thoughts about tomorrow until I accidentally bumped into an ANBU guard who was patrolling my neighbourhood. "Oh excuse me."

The guard lifted his mask up and revealed that he was Yamato. "Sorry, Kakashi-sempai." He bowed at me and unhooked his mask, placing it on his side pocket.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here, Sempai. I am just coming home from my rounds. What are you doing here," he paused and bowed apologetically, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm just taking a bit of a walk. Care to join me?"

Yamato stuttered a yes and walked beside me. "You know, Tenzou, you don't have to be so formal around me." I placed my hands in my pockets and glanced over at a nervous Yamato. "We are friends, not colleagues, at the moment."

"_Hai_. Sorry, Kakashi-sem…Kakashi." I smirked and turned the corner. "I wanted to ask you something though."

I hummed. "Hmmm, what is it?"

"It's about Maye. I was wondering if you thought she could be…if she could be…into me more than you?" he gasped at what he just said and turned away. "I'm sorry."

I patted him on the back and laughed. "Are you still thinking about the time she leaned on you when we were at that party in my backyard?"

"K-Kakashi, I-I did for a time. Do you think…?"

I laughed. He was so clueless. "Maye was half drunk when that happened. She had no idea what she was doing half the time. But you are a good friend of hers."

Yamato looked down at the ground, then back up at me. "Thank you Kakashi. I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow at the wedding."

"See ya later." I waved at him as he turned around and walked back down the street we came. Yamato needed a girlfriend. I sighed. "Maye, I hope you ready for tomorrow, because I'm not."

Never in my life would I not be prepared for something, but this wedding made me nervous. Shrugging off my thoughts, I turned around and walked back to my house. Maye needed someone by her side whilst she was being sick.

_I wonder why she's not telling me that she's sick._ I thought. _It's perfectly normal…unless…_

Maye's POV

I was lying very still on the couch when I heard the front door bang open and a breathless Kakashi burst from it. I sat up very straight in fright and turned my head to him. "What's wrong?" He stormed over to me and lifted up my shirt, placing a warm, gloved hand on my stomach. "Hey! What are you doing?"

He didn't reply and began to massage my stomach slowly, then stopped around my lower abdomen. He pressed down a little and spoke. "Are you pregnant?"

"Kakashi, if I was pregnant, I would…"

He cut me off. "Are you pregnant?" he repeated it more softly rather than angrily.

My face turned placid and calm, yet inside, I was worried as heck. "Y-yes it's yours."

Kakashi lifted his hand from my stomach slowly and ran it through his hair. He sighed loudly and spoke quietly. "Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Lets keep this hidden until after the wedding." He looked slightly worried for some reason.

"Why?"

"To protect you…and me."

**Answer: Nacho Cheese (Not-your cheese)  
Belive it or not, my israeli friend told me this....i didn't quite get it coz of her accent but then i got it and laughed....good times, good times. Anyway, review please ^_^**


	21. An Akastuki Celebration

**Stuff: Ok....hmm...you may have or haven't of noticed, but I start mainly everything off with ok. Sorry if it's annoying to some but it's a habit ya see. Anyway, my joke today refers to this chapter and the next chapter.  
Question: How do you keep a person in suspense?**

The day had finally arrived, and it couldn't have been a more prefect day. Kakashi and I were finally going to be officially together. Only a few clouds were floating around in the turquoise sky and even fewer people at the park aka the training grounds. The botanical garden managers couldn't cater for a large crowd like ours so offered to organize the wedding at the grounds.

I was bustled inside a small white canvas tent at 8o'clock in the morning to get ready, and was now officially allowed to come out at 11. A wide smiled spread across my face as the tent flap lifted and scores of guests stood as I walked down the carpeted aisle.

Ahead of me, glistening in the sun, was Kakashi with his silver hair defying gravity and mask. Under my bouquet of flowers, my hands were shaking nervously. No one had told me weddings were _this_ scary. Still, I smiled and walked on towards my future husband.

I reached the makeshift alter in what seemed like a million years and stood to face Kakashi. Being none Catholic, Jewish, Buddhist etc., the ceremonial speech was short. Everything went really well until the famous lines to ruin any wedding were uttered by the minister. "If anyone should not see this couple fit for marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" a familiar voice screamed out. "These two ninja should not be together because the bride loves me more!"

I smacked my veiled forehead at Gai's remark. Fire erupted in my pupils as I yelled back at him in horror. "I'm not interested in you, Gai! I love Kakashi, not you!"

Gai suddenly burst into tears, making me frown deeply. _I don't remember inviting Gai_. I narrowed my eyes towards his pocket and gasped. He used Choji's invitation to get in. _That bastard!_

The minister shrugged lightly and ignored Gai's comment and blubbering and repeated, "Does anyone else not see these 2 fit for each other?"

Not a second later, a muffled clink echoed from behind everyone. I looked up sharply towards the sound and gasped in shock as 3 Akatsuki appeared at the end of the pews. "We object." Kisame hissed.

I bit my lip hard at the sight of Zetsu, Tobi and Kisame and hid behind Kakashi. "What do you want?" I screamed.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Kisame upholstered his weird sword and slammed it onto the ground in front; coincidentally but unfortunately, some of my guests were sitting where his placed his sword and were crushed by it.

"K-Kisame, what are you guys doing here?"

Zetsu spoke up. "As you can see, we're a bit low on numbers…" He's voice changed to finish the sentence. "…_and needed top them back up_."

I bit harder into my lip, causing it to bleed, and stood beside Kakashi with false determination in my eyes. "Look. I don't want to be an Akatsuki anymore. And where is everyone else?"

"Besides Pein and Konan?" Tobi chirped up. "They're six feet under…or in Zetsu-san belly, hehe."

Zetsu growled furiously at Tobi for belittling him in front of his hostages. "Maye, you can just quit from the Akatsuki…_you need to be discharged from it_."

That was Kisame's cue to attack and lunged at me with frightening speed. I quickly jumped out of the way with Kakashi and transformed into a four-winged dragon. Before I could swoop down at Kisame, he had already started to flood the reception area with his massive water technique. Luckily everyone was a ninja and had already disbanded from the fight, except for Naruto, Haley, Kakashi and Yamato.

Summoning up enough fire to almost fry a fish into dust, I poured my green flames down upon Kisame's fast approaching body. "SHIT!" was all I heard before my flames engulfed him and his pathetic shielding sword. I stopped blowing out fire and marvelled at the damage I had done.

"Ouch." Kisame was floating on his sinking Jutsu water and had just managed to moan the most obvious reaction to something painful before going into an unconscious state of sleep.

"One down, two to go."

I flew down quickly to the ground, thumping noisily to the ground and turned into an anaconda. Slithering over to Zetsu was no easy feat when a 5 man battle involving him was happening around me. To my surprise, Tobi grabbed my tail and shouted, "Snake!"

_Crap_, I thought. I quickly coiled around Tobi but flopped stupidly back to Earth when he disappeared. Being a snake was hopeless, so I changed back into my norm and raced toward Zetsu with Kunai's raised. "DIE!" I shouted and stabbed one of his leaves.

Zetsu snarled again and shrugged me off with ease. "_Don't touch us_." He rushed over to me, his arm sleeves flapping behind him and opened his flytrap out wide, engulfing my upper body inside it. "OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!"

_Oh my, gosh! He's eating me! _I had to act fast. I did a quick one handed Jutsu and transformed, ironically, into a fly. I lazily buzzed out of his flytrap's mouth and transformed back into myself. I threw 3 paper bomb Kunai's at him and shouted whilst doing some hand signs. "Air Style, Ferocious Tornado Jutsu!"

A massive tornado snaked through the hole I created his my hands and aimed it directly at Zetsu. Just like Tobi, Zetsu began to disappear, but had to be the one with the last laugh. "_We'll get you someday, Maye_"

I sighed and slumped down on the ground. I began to cry and buried my face under my dressed, ashamed of what had just happened. From my right, where all the plastic chairs laid askew and wet, Yamato was using his earth binding technique to secure Kisame firmly to the ground.

A pair of warm hands suddenly draped over my frame, forcing me look up. Naruto smiled sadly at me in comfort and said, "It isn't your fault."

I smiled crookedly and stood up with his help. I made my way over to Kakashi and Yamato who were looking over at us. I raced towards Kakashi and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

His arms embraced me strongly. He placed his masked chin on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise you."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." I teased him lightly in the ear.

Amazingly, the minister was hiding under the alter, which hadn't be disturbed, and spoke. "Please tell me no one else objects." From out of the woods, dozens of ninja's emerged with guilty looks on their faces. I huffed and wiped the tears out of my eyes. The minister let out a sigh of relief and added, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife."

I broke slightly from our hug, pulled down Kakashi's stupid mask and kissed him hard but devotedly on the lips. All around us, our guests applauded us loudly. Some wolf whistles were heard from the crowd but all in all, it really was a day to remember.

**Answer: Oh, I'll tell you tomorrow.  
Just like the joke, you ficodians won't know what's going to happen to Maye in my Finale. Yes, you heard me right, this chapter is the second last installment of Fox's Sister, and I'm going to post the last chapter as soon as i get some feedback :D  
Oh, for the future readers who are reading this story, just read the next chapter and don't miund my rambling.**


	22. Paper Wrath FINALE

**Stuff: Ok, and yes, this is the very last installment of Fox's Sister and I wasn't too happy about leaving it here, but what am I gonna do? I'm glad that I have had some reviews on this story, would've been more cheerful with more but I thank every single person for their thoughts. I bid you Adieu, and until next story, later taters.  
I have a special joke for all you readers! It's not a Question, but a story joke that was put into the Guinness Book of World Records, so it's obviously funny :P.**

_**A couple of New Jersey hunters are out in the woods when one of them falls to the ground. He doesn't seem to be breathing and his eyes have rolled back in his head.**_

_**The other guy whips out his mobile phone and calls the emergency services. He gasps to the operator: "My friend is dead! What can I do?"**_

_**The operator, in a soothing voice, says: "Just take it easy. I can help. First, let's make sure he's dead."**_

_**There is a silence, then a shot is heard. The guy's voice comes back on the line. He says: "OK, now what?"**_

**Gave me a laugh, and I hope it gave you guys one. And now! ONTO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

  
**

Standing in the middle of Kakashi's living room doing nothing wasn't a normal day-to-day activity, but Kakashi insisted on packing for our honeymoon. It was 2 days after my strange wedding that Kakashi had told me to shut my eyes and stand in the exact centre of his lounge for 20minutes. Not something overly fun but he wanted to keep our honeymoon destination a secret.

"Kakashi." I whined. "Are you almost done?"

I heard light thumps descending down the stairs to my left. "Yes Maye, all done." He sounded tired but when I opened my eyes, he's face showed something completely different. Kakashi was standing in front of me with 2 suitcases by his side and was smiling…well had his eye closed happily anyway.

"When do we leave?"

Kakashi placed his feet against both of the cases and positioned one of his gloved hands softly on my shoulder. "Now." He whispered cunningly and teleported us both towards a misty lagoon.

I pulled myself away from Kakashi's grasp and gazed around at my surrounds, mystified. All around me were sagging willow trees, hazy blue mist coating their drooping tendrils, and dark green islands with large murky moats around them. "What's this?"

Kakashi swore quietly. "This is the wrong place. I came here for a mission once, though."

I laughed and picked up a clean violet pebble next to my toe and studied it thoughtfully. "I like it here. It's nice and secluded. Not really honeymoon style, but nothings perfect really."

"I'm glad you like it…" Kakashi stepped closer to me threateningly and started to shed small leaflets of paper, revealing Konan underneath them. "…because it's the last thing you'll ever see." She took 4 metallic blue and gold shurikens from her pouch and threw them mercilessly at my frame.

I had absolutely no time to defend myself so braced my body for the painful experience to come. I had milliseconds to prepare but was still blown back by the impact of the small blades. "ARGH!"

I didn't expect the shurikens to hurt _that_ much, but when I looked down, small purple droplets were escaping from 4 bladed daggers. Konan twirled a kunai around her index finger and poked her tongue through her cheek. "What…is this?"

"It's a slow acting poison that slowly kills the victim…painfully." She brushed a lock of her from her face. "You are too weak and gullible to be a ninja, let alone an ex-Akatsuki member. I don't have any idea what Pein was thinking when he let _you_ in."

I sunk to my hands and knees and coughed up some blood. I looked back up at Konan. "Kakashi will find me…and when he does…he'll kill you." I threw up some more blood and inhaled loudly.

"Well, whenever that happens, I will be ready. I'll see you around, _Maye-san_." Konan began to shed her own papers and disappeared completely, leaving me to die along with my baby.

I lowered my body onto the ground and rolled over slightly so I was on my back. "Kakashi." I croaked. "Naruto?"

Naruto's POV

I was walking down the main road when I felt a weird pain in my stomach. I hope it wasn't that milk I just drank. The guy at the store said it was new. "Oh, my stomach." I clutched it slightly and groaned. "I better go to Granny Tsunade. But first, I'll see if Kakashi and Maye need help packing.

As I reached Kakashi's and Maye's place, I noticed the roof caved in slightly and decided to check it out. I knew Kakashi-sensei was lazy, but to not fix a roof, well, he's not that lazy.

I peered down the gaping hole in the roof and saw a pair of shoes and legs lying stiffly on the floor. "Kakashi-sensei!" I jumped down the hole and over to Kakashi's limp body. "Kakashi-sensei, are you ok?"

Kakashi awoke quickly and looked around the room frantically. "Where is she? Where's Maye?"

"I thought she was with you."

"A blue haired Akatsuki…" Kakashi's eye's widened in fright. "Oh, no, they've got her." Kakashi pulled himself up and staggered a bit, placing a hand on my shoulder for support. "Naruto."

"Yes sir?"

"Think of the most secluded place you've ever been."

I thought for a moment and replied, "The village hidden in the Mist. There was like no one there." I remembered the pain in my stomach and became increasingly worried. "Also, I think Maye is hurt."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I read this thing that said brothers and sisters can tell if each one is hurt over a long distance."

Kakashi combed his fingers through his hair and thought about it. "Hold on to me."

I did so and was poofed towards a really creepy looking swamp. "This is the most remote part of the Mist village. Maybe Maye's in here."

I nodded and ran after Kakashi as he made his way through the trenches and fog. It seemed like forever until we made camp and were forced to eat some swamp toads. Suddenly, I heard a distant noise, it wasn't very loud but it was clear enough to hear. "_Help me._"

"Kakashi-sensei, did you hear that?" He nodded and deserted his toad for the voice. We raced like mad towards the desperate cry for help. "Maye!"

I skidded along the ground and placed her head on my knee. "N-Naruto…?

I nodded and looked at Kakashi who was unzipping her vest. "What happened, Maye?"

She spluttered some blood on her chest and whispered weakly, "K-Konan." Maye winced slightly as Kakashi placed a warm hand on my stomach. "It hurts so m-much. Kakashi…stop." Kakashi looked up at her face with a worried look on his face as he attempted to take out one of the shurikens. "Let me go."

As Maye struggled to sit up, Kakashi couldn't accept his wife was dying and insisted to pull out the dagger. He didn't succeed and instead felt a weak hand slip into his. "I-I'll see you in the next life." I watched sadly as Maye pulled down Kakashi mask and kissed him softly on the lips.

She started to fall back from her effort, but I managed to catch her in time. She smiled up at me. "Maye…you don't have to go. Sakura can save you."

She shook her head on my lap and lifted a hand up to touch my cheek. "I love you, Naruto."

My hand connected with hers, but it was too late. Maye had shut her eyes and was gone. I howled angrily at the skies and looked back down at my peaceful sister. She had given much to Konoha in the little time she spent there, and now she was dead.

Kakashi had lowered his eyes when I looked up back at him. He slowly closed them fully and didn't open them until the ANBU came to retrieve Maye's body 2 hours later.

~ ~Rip Maye Uzamaki~ ~

September 8, 1984- 26 April, 2008

Ninja, Wife, Sister, Friend

She will be missed

**It was a little sad to get rid of my character but you can read a cameo of her in my friends story: Nature Can Love Too  
Later Taters  
Dragon**


End file.
